Dr Severus und Mr Snape
by vs. Goliath
Summary: Severus und Remus kommen in eine zwiespältige Situation, was vor allem daran liegt, dass sich einer von ihnen plötzlich bei sich selbst eine zweite Meinung einholen kann. No read no fun. Oder so.
1. Klopf klopf

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Die Urheber- und die meisten anderen Rechte an Figuren und Universum dieser Geschichte liegen bei Rowling und den angeschlossenen Verlagen, den Plot würde sie gar nicht haben wollen.**

Inhalt:

Severus Snape verändert sich zum Erstaunen seines Kollegen Lupin und zu dessen großer Freude und Leid. Denn in dieser Geschichte gibt es Irrungen, Wirrungen und Intrigen, außerdem kommt neben zwei gespaltenen Persönlichkeiten auch eine Menge intensiver Körperkontakt vor. Und wenn das passiert, wappnet euch gegen blumige Formulierungen und mysteriöse Wortkombinationen.

_Hinweis an die Jungend:_

Seid gewarnt!

Euer Schutz ist hier in Deutschland heilig. Wenn ihr weder Ausbildung noch einen Job bekommt, wenn ihr in zerschlissenen Klamotten rum rennen müsst, weil die Sozialhilfe nicht mehr hergibt und noch dazu kein Handy bekommt ist das okay. Wenn ihr aber etwas wie das Folgende lest, kann es sein, dass ihr Schaden an Moral und Seele erleidet und das wäre furchtbar schlimm.

**Klopf klopf.**

Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore war Snape nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Lupin wieder die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste antreten würde.

Dumbledores wieder gewonnene Macht in der Öffentlichkeit und sein Vertrauen in Lupin hatte die meisten Kritiker zum Schweigen gebracht.

Doch Snape war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass der Werwolf früher oder später eine Katastrophe verursachen würde.

Missmutig schlich er durch die Gänge. Übermorgen würden die Kinder kommen, aber schon morgen würde Lupin in seine Räume einziehen.

Da Black offensichtlich unschuldig war, konnte er Lupin damit wohl kaum aufziehen. Außerdem war es pietätlos nach Blacks Tod.

Snape seufzte, das würde ein hartes Jahr werden.

Er konnte den Werwolf nicht vergessen, der ihm erst vor zwei Jahren eine erneute alptraumhafte Erinnerung verschafft hatte, als er ihn an der heulenden Hütte angreifen wollte. Bei dem Gedanken daran zitterten ihm wieder die Knie und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

Seinem Gesicht war nichts anzumerken, als er seinen Schritt beschleunigte und erst hinter der geschlossenen Tür erlaubte er sich, tief durchzuatmen.

Wenn er den Wolfbanntrank jetzt braute, könnte er ihn bis morgen fertig haben und müsste ihn nur in Lupins Zimmer stellen, am besten bevor der andere ankam. Zufrieden über seine eigene Schlauheit ging er in sein Labor, wo bereits einer seiner Versuchstränke vor sich hin blubberte.

Als Meister der Zaubertränke wurde er von diversen Einrichtungen um Forschungshilfe gebeten. Schließlich wurde der Titel selten vergeben und dem Träger damit praktisch Genialität bescheinigt. Snape roch kurz an dem Trank und nickte zufrieden. Dann nahm er einen weiteren Kessel und begann, den Trank für Lupin zu brauen.

Am nächsten Tag kam Lupin tatsächlich vor dem Mittagessen durch das Tor der großen Halle in Hogwarts an.

Seine Augen leuchteten, als er sehr herzlich von den Lehrern und Dumbledore begrüßt wurde. Dass Snape fehlte störte ihn nicht. Er wollte nicht gleich bei der Ankunft Schwierigkeiten mit dem störrischen Mann.

Als er sich wohnlich eingerichtet und sein Klassenzimmer vorbereitet hatte, war es bereits Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Er setzte sich an das eine Ende des Tisches und erwartete besorgt die Ankunft von Severus Snape, der bestimmt irgendwelche fiesen Bemerkungen machen würde.

Das Essen hatte begonnen und Snape war immer noch nicht da.

Dumbledore äußerte sich besorgt und auch McGonagall sah immer wieder zu dem leeren Platz.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, winkte Dumbledore Lupin zu und beide begaben sich schweigend zu Snapes Räumen.

Ein kurzes Anklopfen brachte keinen Erfolg und die beiden Männer sahen sich besorgt an. Entschlossen zog Dumbledore den Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem Zauber die Tür.

Im Wohnzimmer war niemand und auch das Schlafzimmer war leer. Lupin war noch nie in Snapes Räumen gewesen und so öffnete er neugierig eine Tür, die vom Wohnzimmer ausging. Und blieb erstarrt stehen…

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war ungeheuerlich.

Auf dem kalten Fliesenboden lag Severus Snape splitternackt, nur die interessanteren Teile waren notdürftig mit einem Handtuch bedeckt.

Erschrocken rannte Lupin auf die Gestalt am Boden zu. Als er sich über Snape beugte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass der andere atmete. Er musste direkt nach dem Baden zusammen gebrochen sein. Dumbledore war hinter Lupin. Er richtete Snape auf und legte ihn Lupin in die Arme. Dieser hielt den Mann und stellte fest, dass er trotz seiner Schlankheit durchaus angenehm breite Schultern hatte. Für einen Augenblick glitt sein Blick über eine feste sehnige Brust und einen flachen Bauch. Kurz nahm er die feinen Haare wahr, die über den Bauch zwischen die Beine wuchsen, dann stellte er fest, dass das Handtuch heruntergerutscht war…

Dumbledore hatte indessen nur einen Augenblick gebraucht, um den Bademantel vom Haken zu nehmen und wickelte ihn nun sanft um Snape.

Vorsichtig hob Lupin den Bewusstlosen hoch und sie brachten ihn zur Krankenstation.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er hat." Sagte Pomfrey frustriert. „Er wacht einfach nicht auf. Ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

Verwirrt, aber erleichtert sah Lupin zu Snape.

Dieser hatte jetzt ein Krankenhausnachthemd an und lag auf einem der Betten. Regungslos und blass wie immer, wirkte er in diesem Augenblick verletzlich und schutzlos. Remus verspürte das Bedürfnis, den Schlafenden zu beschützen. Er wollte ihm helfen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Er hasste manchmal seinen Drang, alle Hilflosen beschützen zu wollen.

Da öffnete Snape die Augen und sah einen Moment verwirrt um sich.

„Ah, Severus. Schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist." Dumbledore beugte sich lächelnd über den Mann, der ihn sofort erschrocken anstarrte.

Dann schien er seinen Gegenüber zu erkennen und entspannte sich wieder etwas.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er und sah Lupin misstrauisch an.

Dumbledore nickte Severus kurz zu und sagte: "Das wissen wir nicht. Du hast bewusstlos in deinem Bad auf dem Boden gelegen und es gibt auch jetzt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass dir irgendetwas fehlt."

Remus sah Snapes verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich gedacht habe, Lupin kommt morgen und…"

In plötzlicher Erkenntnis starrte er Lupin an.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht dort gelegen?"

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Lupin trocken. "Und das nackt. Ein Wunder, dass du dir keinen Schnupfen geholt hast."

Snape sah erschrocken aus. „Nackt?" flüsterte er. Und dann zog er die Decke bis zu den Ohren und blickte Lupin empört an.


	2. Wolle man rein lasse?

Juchu! Gleich so schnell reviewt. Und weil ich mich so wahnisinnig über die netten Reviews gefreut habe, stelle ich gleich den ersten Teil des nächsten Kapitels ins Netz.  
Der zweite kommt bis morgen. 

Mina: Ich hab mir das noch mal durchgelesen und muss zugeben, das Bild in meinem Kopf ist wirklich süß, nur das _ihm_ das bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.  
Josephine: Glaubst du Titel und Warnung wären andernfalls so ausgefallen? ;)  
araglas: du wirst noch einige unterhaltsame Formulierungen finden, denn ich bin absolut untalentiert in solcher Art Geschichten. Und Schizo ist vielleicht untertrieben…

* * *

**Wolle man rein lasse?**

Nachdem Snape alle Anwesenden von seinem ausgezeichneten Gesundheitszustand überzeugt hatte, vertrieb er seine Kollegen und ließ sich von Dumbledore seine Robe reichen. Nachdem sich dieser umgedreht hatte, erhob er sich und zog das Nachthemd aus.  
So schnell wie möglich schlüpfte er in die Robe und versicherte sich immer wieder, dass der Direktor auch nicht guckte.  
Einmal von ihm in unbekleidetem Zustand gesehen zu werden, reichte für den Rest seines Lebens. Und dann noch Lupin… hatte er etwa anzüglich gegrinst?  
Severus schnaubte und richtete sich auf. Alles saß perfekt. Dumbledore drehte sich um und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Du musst hungrig sein. Es gibt bald Abendessen." Damit ließ er Snape den Vortritt, der hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei schritt, an der Tür siegten die Manieren und er ließ den Direktor zuerst hindurch.

Beim Abendessen saß er ganz außen. Er wollte Lupin nicht zu nahe kommen, dieser warf ihm immer wieder undeutbare Blicke zu. Er schien belustigt über die vergangenen Ereignisse zu sein. Sah ihn aber auch immer wieder nachdenklich an.  
Snape hatte das intensive Bedürfnis Lupin die anzüglich blickenden Augen aus dem Schädel zu kratzen. Seine Faust ballte sich um seine Gabel und wenn Lupin nicht zwei Sitze weiter gesessen hätte, dann hätte er ihm das Besteck in den Bauch gerammt.  
Grimmig schlang Snape sein Essen herunter und warf finstere Blicke in die Runde. Erstaunt beobachtete Dumbledore den Dunkelhaarigen. So düster er sich sonst auch gab, so aggressiv hatte er ihn selten erlebt.  
Nach dem Essen sprach Dumbledore Snape vorsichtig an. „Du solltest dich morgen vielleicht ausruhen. Das was letzte Nacht passiert ist kann durchaus noch Folgen haben. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du Remus den Werwolfbanntrank braust."  
Das war ein freundlich verpackter Befehl, erkannte Severus. Sonst fügte er sich Schicksals ergeben, aber dieses Mal war es unglaublich schwer. Er fühlte sich bevormundet und zurechtgewiesen. Es kam selten vor, dass er Dumbledore hasste und schon gar nicht wegen so etwas. Aber jetzt war er stinksauer. „Schön", fauchte er und drehte sich um. Sollten sich die Schüler eben vor seinem Klassenzimmer die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Doch nicht einmal dieser gehässige Gedanke konnte ihn etwas mit dem Tag versöhnen.

Severus stand im Bad. Hier hatten sie ihn gefunden.  
Das Wasser auf dem Boden deutete an, dass er wohl geduscht hatte. Baden kam für ihn nicht in Frage, der Gedanke in seinem eigenen Saft zu schwimmen bereitete ihm Ekelgefühle.  
Okay, er hatte also geduscht. Dann war er aus dem Badebereich über den kalten Boden gelaufen. Vermutlich hatte er wieder zu heiß geduscht und ihm war schwindelig geworden. Dann war er hingefallen und ohnmächtig geworden.  
Soweit war alles gut zu erklären und absolut logisch. Ganz klar. Damit hatte er jetzt einen freien Tag, den er gut nutzen würde. Er musste noch den Werwolfbanntrank brauen und das Ministerium wollte von ihm auch noch einen experimentellen Trank gebraut bekommen.  
Als er in sein Labor trat, standen bereits zwei saubere Kessel bereit und Severus machte sich daran, alle Zutaten zusammen zu suchen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Snape vor dem Frühstück ins Lehrerzimmer. Grimmig schnappte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und verschanzte sich hinter dem Tagespropheten und bemerkte, wie die anderen leise das Zimmer verließen. Zufrieden darüber, dass er die anderen aus seinem Revier vertrieben hatte, senkte er die Zeitung, um nach seinem Kaffee zu greifen.  
Und sah in freundliche braune Augen.  
„Wie geht's es dir heute?" fragte Lupin mit sanfter Sorge.  
Snape sah ihn böse an und fauchte nur, um sich sofort wieder hinter der Zeitung zu verstecken. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Ein Finger zog das Papier vor Snapes Gesicht herunter. „Du warst auch schon mal wortgewandter." Verkündete Lupin fröhlich und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„In einer halben Stunde ist Frühstück."  
Damit verließ er das Zimmer und bemerkte deshalb nicht, wie Snape leise stöhnte und die Zeitung aus der kraftlosen Hand auf den Boden fiel.


	3. Wolle man rein lasse? Teil 2

So es ist soweit, schneller als geplant und Text korrigiert. Dies ist das letzte jugendfreie Stück, schließlich traue ich mir nicht zu, bei einer Geschichte mit mehr als 10 Kapiteln, den Faden nicht zu verlieren. Also ran an den Speck!

* * *

**Wolle man rein lasse? Teil 2 **

Remus erwartete nicht wirklich, dass Snape zum Frühstück erschien. Trotzdem war er etwas besorgt, als der andere tatsächlich nicht auftauchte.  
Einen fragenden Blick von Dumbledore erwiderte er mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken und er sah, wie der Direktor kaum merklich seufzte.  
Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht ging Lupin in Richtung Kerker. Auf dem Weg zu Snapes Räumen schienen die Gänge wie leergefegt. Vage fragte er sich, ob es Snape für nötig gehalten hatte, den Schülern Bescheid zu sagen, dass Zaubertränke heute ausfallen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
An der Tür zu Snapes Räumen angekommen klopfte er vorsichtig.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
Lupin blieb erstarrt stehen.  
„Komm doch rein." Sagte ein fast nackter Severus Snape fröhlich und lächelte ihn an.  
Remus traute seinen Augen nicht. Nur ein Handtuch bedeckte Snapes Blöße und das strahlende Lächeln verunsicherte ihn.

Zögernd ging er an dem anderen vorbei.  
„Ich habe gerade gebadet." Verkündete Snape, als wäre das _das_ Ereignis der Woche.  
Mit leiser, fast schüchterner Stimme sagte er zu Remus. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich mir von den Hauselfen deine Badezusätze habe holen lassen." Mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag sah er den verblüfften Mann von unten her an.

„Aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund habe ich leider selbst nichts. Und du riechst immer so gut."  
Remus sah besorgt auf den seltsam veränderten Gegenüber, der ihn unschuldig anlächelte.  
„Geht es dir gut?"

„Aber ja, willst du was trinken?"  
„Gerne…", erwiderte Remus gedehnt. Es war wohl besser, wenn er eine Weile bleiben würde und sich um den offensichtlich verwirrten Mann kümmerte.  
Erfreut wuselte Severus durch das Zimmer und holte Tee und Gläser.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich?" fragte Severus neugierig, als er Remus einschenkte.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du den Wolfsbanntrank schon fertig hast."  
Erschrocken schlug sich Severus die Hand vor den Mund und ließ dabei fast die Kanne fallen.  
„Nein! Den hab ich ganz vergessen." Mit großen verlorenen Augen sah er den entsetzten Remus an.  
„Schon gut." beeilte der sich zu sagen. Vorige Nacht war wohl doch mehr vorgefallen, als ihnen allen bisher bekannt war.

„Ich werde ihn sofort brauen." Severus sprang auf und lief ins Labor.  
Remus folgte ihm schnell.  
Im Labor standen zwei Kessel bereit und auf einem Tisch standen Unmengen von Zutaten.  
Severus schnippelte gerade eine Wurzel klein.  
„Wofür ist denn der andere Kessel?" wunderte sich Remus.  
„Ach der…" meinte Severus und begann zu überlegen, wobei er ganz die Wurzel in seiner Hand zu vergessen schien.  
Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er strahlte Remus an.  
„Da will das Ministerium einen Trank von mir."  
„Was denn für einen Trank?" erkundigte sich Remus neugierig.  
Severus trat nahe an ihn heran.  
„Streng geheim." Raunte er ihm ins Ohr und schnupperte kurz, was Remus einen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule jagte. ‚Er findet, dass ich gut rieche.'  
Während er sich wieder den Zutaten zuwandte sprach Severus fröhlich weiter.  
„Irgendwas für die neurotische Abteilung. Aber mehr darf ich nicht verraten."  
Es war das erste mal, dass Remus dem Brauen ‚seines' Trankes beiwohnen durfte.  
Staunend beobachtete er Severus Leichtigkeit und Leidenschaft, während dieser in seine Arbeit vertieft war.

Remus erinnerte sich gerade an den Anblick im Bad und hatte angenehme Gedanken, die er ganz bestimmt heute mit ins Bett nehmen würde. Severus wirbelte um den Kessel und schien zu tanzen, während er die Flüssigkeit in komplizierten Mustern umrührte. Das Handtuch um die Hüfte verlor gelegentlich etwas den Halt, was Remus mit konzentriertem Starren auf die fast entblößten Stellen quittierte. Die Wärme im Labor machte ihn schläfrig und heizte trotzdem seine Libido an, vor allem wenn Severus gewisse Drehungen vollführte, die einen Hüftschwung beinhalteten. Remus genoss das Schauspiel, er sah nichts Verwerfliches darin, denn Severus schien es nicht im Mindesten zu stören und dass der sonst so wachsame Mann die so offensichtliche Aufmerksamkeit nicht bemerkte, hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Es schien eher so, als würde er sogar ein paar Extradrehungen in seine Choreographie einbauen. Remus rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Severus sich nach dem Zusammenbruch sehr verändert hatte und ihn bei klarem Verstand sicher längst rausgeworfen hätte. Trotzdem konnte er seine Träumereien nicht unterdrücken und die schienen ganz besonders einem Körperteil zu gefallen, das sich nun neugierig reckte.

Es wurde Abend und Severus schlug kurz mit der Kelle gegen den Kessel.  
Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Severus verwirrt an.  
„In fünf Stunden ist er fertig. Du kannst solange bleiben." Der hoffnungsvolle, fast bittende Blick erinnerte Remus daran, dass dieser Mann nicht der Severus Snape war, den er kannte.  
„Ich bleibe." Sagte er fest. Und Severus strahlte.


	4. Eins und Eins gibt Ärger

Hallo Cardie, da du bisher als einzige offiziell bis hierher gelesen hast, eine Widmung meinerseits und ein leicht anzügliches Kapitel. Das Baden ist übrigens nur symptomatisch. 

Als ich anfing hier zu lesen, gab es nur ein paar zehntausend von den Dingern. Als der erste Film kam, explodierte die Sammlung. FF wurde überschwemmt von mehr oder weniger pubertären Mädchen, die ihren Kupplertrieb auslebten und alles mit jedem ins Bett steckten.  
Jetzt gehöre ich auch dazu, denn ich habe mich an einer entsprechenden Szene versucht. Einerseits traue ich mich kaum, das hier on zu stellen, andererseits wüsste ich gerne, ob ich das vielleicht nicht ganz verhunzt habe.  
Auf jeden Fall gilt jetzt:

Wer unter sechzehn ist, sich so fühlt oder dem beim Gedanken, zwei Männer allein zu Hause ein wenig mulmig wird….  
Bitte mit geschlossenen Augen weiter lesen.

* * *

**Eins und Eins gibt Ärger **

Es waren bereits über vier Stunden vergangen, aber Remus wagte nicht Severus zu wecken.  
Sie hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und Severus hatte sich einen Bademantel angezogen und eine Sanduhr gestellt.  
Anschließen waren sie eine Weile nur da gesessen und hatten Tee getrunken.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Severus aufgestanden und zu Remus gegangen. Dieser war zu überrascht um etwas zu unternehmen und so hatte sich Severus ohne zu zögern auf Remus Schoß gesetzt und sich an ihn gekuschelt.  
Dort hatte er die Augen geschlossen und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen.  
Sanft hielt Remus den Schlafenden in seinen Armen. Es war lange her, dass sich jemand so vertraut an ihn geschmiegt hatte.  
Aber trotz seiner Sorgen um den seltsam veränderten Mann fühlte er ganz deutlich die Wärme des anderen Körpers und sich selbst sehr wohl.  
Zärtlich kitzelten ihn die weichen, frisch gewaschenen Haare an seinem Hals und neugierig schnupperte er daran. Sie rochen nach seinem Shampoo, ein wenig auch nach dem Zaubertrank, der im Nachbarzimmer vor sich hin blubberte.  
Verdammter Zaubertrank. Bald musste er die angenehme Situation beenden, damit Severus weiter arbeiten konnte.  
Seufzend strich mit der Hand er über die weichen Wangen. Er selbst hatte nach dem Rasieren schnell wieder Bartstoppeln. Nur seine hellen Haare waren dafür verantwortlich, dass man es ihm nicht ständig ansah.  
Severus Gesicht aber war mit zarter Haut bedeckt und fein geschwungene Brauen gaben ihm ein ausdrucksvolles Aussehen.  
Die sonst sehr schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und wirkten damit voller, die Augen waren einfach beeindruckend schwarz.  
Da erst erkannte Remus, dass der Mann in seinen Armen seine Betrachtungen genau verfolgt hatte.  
So direkt er auch in dieser Beziehung war, beim Beobachten selbst beobachtet zu werden war für ihn trotzdem unangenehm.  
Peinlich berührt wurde er rot und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
Und sah eine nackte Brust. Der Bademantel war leicht geöffnet und ließ ein Stück weiße Haut hervorblitzen. Hilflos fühlte er, wie sein Körper reagierte. ‚Wie ein pubertierender Teenager' schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Das letzte Mal war einfach zu lange her.  
Besorgt merkte er, wie sich Severus bewegte. Würde er spotten, oder schlimmer noch, angewidert vor ihm zurückweichen?  
Unerwartet spürte er Severus Atem an seinem Gesicht. Weich und warm legten sich Lippen auf die seinen.  
Ein Arm schlang sich um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest, an diesen wundervollen Mund gefesselt.  
Seine Finger fuhren durch schwarze, lange und sehr weiche Haare. Fasziniert bewunderte er den Glanz, während zwei Hände zärtlich über seine Brust streichelten.  
Wie in Trance ließ er seine Hände über die Schultern des anderen gleiten, über die Seiten bis zu den Hüften.  
Dort verharrten sie, als wären sie unsicher über den nächsten Schritt.  
Dabei wusste Remus genau, wo er sie haben wollte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob sie dort erwünscht waren.  
Die fremden Hände begannen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, der Mund folgte der Spur des sich öffnenden Stoffes.  
Ein leises Stöhnen klang in seinen Ohren und Remus erkannte, dass er es gewesen war, der das leise Geräusch der Erregung von sich gab.  
Er kannte sich und seine Lust. Er wollte sich nicht beherrschen, er wollte sich gehen lassen, der Leidenschaft nachgeben.  
‚Das ist Severus und er ist nicht Herr seiner Sinne.' Flüsterte es hinter seiner Stirn. ‚Aber du bist auch nicht gerade bei Verstand.' War die Antwort seiner Lenden, als er lustvoll in den heißen willigen Mund drang, der sich jetzt sanft um ihn schloss.  
Severus Zunge tanzte um Remus' Spitze, seine Lippen glitten am harten Schaft entlang. Seine Hände strichen über die Innenseiten der Schenkel nach oben und dort angekommen, streichelten sie sanft seine Hoden.  
Remus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Es war verwirrend und erregend, er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass ausgerechnet Severus so etwas tun würde. So selbstverständlich, voller Hingabe und dann auch noch bei seinem größten Alptraum…'Das ist fantastisch…'  
Eine Hand begann den Mund zu unterstützen und die andere glitt nach hinten zwischen die Pobacken.  
Als der Finger in ihn eindrang, konnte Remus nicht anders. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in lustvollem Nebel. Ein Keuchen gab Severus zu verstehen, dass er weiter machen sollte. Bestimmt schmeckte er bereits die ersten Glückstropfen, denn Remus fühlte, wie er sich dem Ende näherte. Es begann im Bauch und das süße Ziehen spürte er bis in die Hoden. Er konnte fühlen, wie alles bereit war für den Höhepunkt und dann packte er Severus bei seinem wundervollen schwarzen Haar und stieß schnell und tief in den heißen feuchten Mund. Der Finger in ihm glitt in seinem Rhythmus hinein und wieder heraus. Es war erregend und Remus zuckte ekstatisch, während er heiß und stöhnend in Severus Mund kam.  
Atemlos und erschöpft lag Remus im Sessel. Er schloss die Augen. Wie war das nur passiert? Er hatte sich tatsächlich von Severus Snape befriedigen lassen. Verwirrt sah er nach unten, wo sein Liebhaber noch zwischen seinen Beinen kniete.  
Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob Severus erregt war, oder sich sogar bereits selbst befriedigt hatte. Er sah nur den freundlichen Blick des anderen und spürte, wie in ihm die Wut aufstieg.  
Wut auf sich selbst, dass er sich nicht beherrscht hatte, dass er die offensichtliche Schwäche des anderen ausgenutzt hatte. Grimmig stand er auf.  
„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht.  
„Ich dachte, du könntest das jetzt brauchen." Sagte Severus zaghaft und sah ihn unsicher an.  
Remus blitzte ihn wütend an. „Es tut mir Leid." Brachte er nur hervor, bevor er hinaus rannte, das Hemd in Unordnung und die Hose geöffnet.  
Draußen schlug er mit den Fäusten an die Wand. Langsam wurde seine Wut zur Verzweiflung. Er kam sich schäbig vor, hatte den anderen nur benutzt und der Schmerz über diese Erkenntnis trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Im Kerker sah Severus traurig zu Boden. Dabei kam er nicht umhin, sein hartes Glied zu bemerken, das vorwitzig aus dem Bademantel lugte. Sanft begann er sich zu streicheln, als sein Blick auf die Sanduhr fiel. Entsetzt sah er, wie der letzte Sand hindurch floss. Im Nachbarraum explodierte der Wolfsbanntrank.


	5. Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Eckstein!

Mina: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt, das Tempo beim Schreiben ist nötig, damit ich nicht den Faden verliere und das Ergebnis reiche ich dann 1:1 weiter.

Cardie: Dann liest du das hier am besten vorm Schlafengehen…

Cyberrat: So begeisterte Reviewer gibt es selten. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, aber ich freu mich trotzdem, dass dir alle Kapitel gefallen haben :) Und jetzt geht es sofort weiter.

Das folgende Kapitel ist so lang, dass ich zwei Teile draus gemacht habe. Und da ich ein nettes Mädchen bin, habe ich gleich beide Teile ins Netz gestellt und euch nicht an ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen.

Ab jetzt werde ich euch auch nicht mehr bevormunden. Wer bis hier her gelesen hat, weiß worum es geht und darum bleibt es euch selbst überlassen, ob ihr das Lesen dieses Kapitels vor euch verantworten könnt.

Allen tapferen Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel und über Reviews freue ich mich immer wieder.

* * *

**Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Eckstein!**

Sie hatten tatsächlich die Einteilungszeremonie der Erstklässler verpasst. Snape und Lupin saßen am Morgen am Frühstückstisch und es schien, als wäre gestern Abend nichts vorgefallen. Snape war grimmig wie immer und Lupin plauderte etwas unmotiviert mit Hooch, die ihm unbedingt von ihrem Sporturlaub in Israel erzählen musste.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging jeder in seinen Unterricht und Hogwarts war außerhalb der Klassenzimmer wie ausgestorben.  
Am Ende des Mittagessens, bei dem Snape Hooch wegen ihrem unablässigen Geplapper angefahren und damit fast einen Eklat ausgelöst hatte, beschloss Remus, dass es Zeit war mit Snape zu reden.  
„Severus." Sagte er leise und sah zu Boden, als der Angesprochene ihn mit Blicken aufzuspießen versuchte.  
„Es tut mir Leid." Brachte er hervor und wartete auf die Hasstirade.  
Als nichts weiter passierte sah er auf und in Snapes Gesicht. Der schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon der andere redete.  
„Was soll das, Lupin?" höhnte dieser mit kalter Stimme. „Haben Sie sich endlich entschlossen, sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die mir das Brauen Ihres Trankes bereiten, zu entschuldigen?"  
„Es sah gestern nicht nach Unannehmlichkeiten aus." Entfuhr es Remus und vor seinem Geist entstand ein Bild, das in einer anderen Situation durchaus nicht unwillkommen gewesen wäre.  
Nackt, nackt, nackt, sang es hinter seiner Stirn und vor seinen Augen tanzte ein kaum bekleideter Snape um einen Kessel, der aufregende Gerüche verbreitete.  
Schuldbewusst merkte er, dass Snape ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon Sie reden, aber ich empfehle Ihnen eine Dusche. Kalt. Sehr kalt." Zischte ihm Snape zu, der den verträumten Blick seines Gegenübers richtig gedeutet hatte. Er drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Wenn dieser Lupin auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn anzubaggern…  
Nun, er hatte bereits gute Erfolge bei den Haustieren der Schüler erzielt, mit einem einfachen Kastrationstrank.  
Böse grinsend stellte er sich Lupins verzweifeltes Flehen um seine Fähigkeit zur Fortpflanzung vor. Gedemütigt. Auf den Knien. Vor ihm. Warum war es plötzlich so verdammt heiß in den kalten Kerkern?  
Apropos Tränke, er musste ja noch den Werwolfbanntrank brauen. Oder hatte er schon? Irgendwie spielte letzter Zeit sein Gedächtnis verrückt. Manchmal wusste er sogar nicht den Wochentag, das war ganz schön frustrierend.  
Wütend schmiss er unterwegs ein Statue um und rempelte eine Rüstung an, die sich leise knarrend beschwerte, aber nicht wagte, den Tränkemeister zu beschimpfen, wie sie es bei einem Schüler getan hätte.  
Snape warf hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss und ärgerte sich über seine Unbeherrschtheit.  
Er marschierte zu seinem Labor und blieb auf der Schwelle stehen. Zwei saubere Kessel standen da und warteten auf ihren Einsatz. Ein starkes Gefühl des Deja vu erfasste ihn, als er die zwei Kessel sah. Er fuhr herum und suchte in seinen Papieren. Er fand nicht, was er suchte, also schrieb er selbst etwas auf einen Zettel und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch.  
Dann suchte er alle Zutaten zusammen.

Am späten Nachmittag ging Remus durch die Gänge. Snape schien alles vergessen zu haben, denn nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er dem Geschehenen irgendeine Bedeutung zumaß. Er _konnte _es nur vergessen haben, denn wie sollte er _das_ ignorieren? Andererseits wäre es auch bedenklich, wenn er sich an diesen unglaublichen Zwischenfall nicht mehr erinnerte, nicht dass es Remus nicht gelegen käme...  
Er hatte es gebraucht und es hatte ihm gut getan. Nun stand er vor der Versuchung, alles zu tun, damit es wieder passierte.  
Aber es war unmöglich, besser er beendete die Sache, solange die Dinge so gut für ihn standen.  
Ehe es ihm bewusst wurde, führten ihn seine Schritte in den Keller, und plötzlich stand er vor Snapes Räumen.  
Er klopfte an, ‚Eine Ausrede, ich brauche eine gute Ausrede' schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Der Werwolfbanntrank! Er war hier, weil heute Nacht Vollmond sein würde. Erfreut über seine geniale Idee vergaß er, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, warum er wirklich hergekommen war.  
Als niemand öffnete, zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise einen Öffnungszauber, wobei er sich aufmerksam umsah, damit kein Schüler diese nicht ganz so einfache und etwas ungehörige Aktion mitbekam.  
Leise und schnell betrat er die Wohnung und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Vor dem Labor lag Snape.  
Aus seinen Haaren rann Blut und als Remus näher kam, stellte er fest, dass Snape in einer Blutlache lag.  
Entsetzt beugte er sich über den schwer verwundeten, bis er bemerkte, dass sehr viel von dem Blut im Labor verteilt war. So viel, wie niemals in den dünnen und auch normalerweise ziemlich blassen Mann gepasst hätte. Es handelte sich wohl doch um einen Trank und Remus seufzte erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass Snapes Puls gleichmäßig und stark war.


	6. Eckstein zum zweiten

Vorsichtig ließ er den Bewusstlosen mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ins Bad schweben und entfernte dort mit einem Zauber die Kleider. Sein Blick strich über den nackten Körper und er hatte den Wunsch, den anderen zu berühren. Stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung duschte er Snape gründlich ab ohne ihn besonders intim anzufassen und ließ dann warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen.  
Der Mann in seinen Armen regte sich und Remus sah, wie er die Augen öffnete. Er lächelte den anderen beruhigend, wie er hoffte, an und Snape schloss wieder die Augen.  
Langsam ließ Remus den Mann ins Badewasser gleiten. Vorsichtig hielt er seinen Kopf über Wasser und nahm den Schwamm in die Hand.  
Sanft rieb er damit über die Brust des im Wasser schwebenden. Jetzt konnte er in aller Ruhe den nackten Körper betrachten und ihm gefiel, was er sah.  
Snape war zwar sehr dünn, aber sein Körper besaß trotzdem angenehm männliche Kurven. Darunter auch die seiner Brust. Glatt wölbte sie sich sanft unter Remus Hand. Zärtlich strich er darüber, dann glitt seine Hand zum flachen Bauch, der sich leicht hob und senkte, verführerisch im Rhythmus des ruhigen Atems.  
Remus ärgerte sich, dass er sich nicht auch ausgezogen hatte, denn er wäre jetzt auch gerne in dieser Wanne.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Was dachte er hier nur?  
Eine nasse Hand, die sich unbemerkt aus dem Wasser gehoben hatte, streichelte über seine Brust. Er sah überrascht nach unten und genau in Severus strahlende Augen. Für einen Moment war er zu verblüfft, um etwas zu unternehmen, als die zweite Hand der ersten zu Hilfe kam und Remus das Hemd aufknöpfte. Sein Atem ging schneller und er fühlte die Erregung kribbelnd im Bauch, bis zwischen seine Beine, er beugte sich vor und küsste Severus ungestüm auf den Mund. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss und schien etwas ungeduldig zu werden, denn riss das Hemd einfach auf, wobei ein paar Knöpfe absprangen.  
Beiden war das jetzt ziemlich egal.  
Remus fuhr mit dem Schwamm an den Innenseiten von Severus Oberschenkel entlang, bis kurz vor dem Punkt, an dem die Beine zusammentrafen. Ein Stöhnen belohnte ihn für diesen Einfall und er ließ den Schwamm liegen, um sich sehr schnell die Hose auszuziehen. Er drehte dazu Severus den Rücken zu und erschrak kurz, als eine Hand seinen Po anfasste und zärtlich zwischen seinen Pobacken rieb. Das angenehme Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen wurde stärker, als er spürte, wie ein eingeseifter und damit äußerst gleitfähiger Finger in ihn eindrang.  
Keuchend folgte er einem Reflex und machte die Beine breit, wobei er sich leicht vorbeugte.  
„Ich denke, ich bin sauber genug." Stellte Severus fröhlich fest.  
Der Finger verschwand, das Wasser schwappte etwas und Remus spürte, dass der andere direkt hinter ihm stand.  
Er drehte sich um. Ein nasser, glitschiger und sehr erregter Snape stand grinsend vor ihm.  
„Gehen wir zu mir, oder zu dir?" fragte Severus neckisch.  
Remus wollte ihn. Diesen Mann, der jahrelang sein Feind gewesen war. Er verstand es nicht, aber er griff mit beiden Händen Severus Pobacken und zog ihn an sich.  
„Ich komme…_in_ dir." Raunte er ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. Er spürte an seinem Bauch, wie der andere auf das Versprechen reagierte und auch ihn selbst ließ das nicht kalt.  
Erregt rieben sie ihre Härten aneinander, wobei Remus den knackigen Hintern des anderen mit den Händen knetete und dann langsam mit einer Hand zur Öffnung glitt.  
Severus Stöhnen feuerte ihn an, als er mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Sie streichelten sich und seufzten, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Während ihre Zungen tanzten, nahm Remus einen weiteren Finger zu Hilfe und bereitete die Öffnung des anderen vor. Severus beugte sich ihm entgegen, drängte mit der Hüfte abwechselnd an die Erektion des anderen und gegen die Finger, die sich tief in ihm bewegten.  
Der nasse, heiße Körper des Schwarzhaarigen war extrem erregend und so drehte Remus den anderen um und zog die Finger heraus. Severus seufzte und spreizte die Beine, währen er sich mit den Armen an dem Rand der Badewanne abstützte. Sein Rücken wölbte sich, so dass sich sein Po dem anderen erwartungsvoll entgegenstreckte.  
Remus beeilte sich, sein hartes Glied mit dem Duschöl ein zu reiben.  
Er sah seinen willigen Partner an und bewunderte einen Augenblick die langen, schlanken Beine, bevor er über den Po strich und an der Öffnung ansetzte. Er griff sich die Hüften und stieß zu.  
„Jaaa!" keuchte Severus und hob sich ihm entgegen.  
Langsam, aber gleichmäßig drang Remus in ihn ein und zog sich wieder fast ganz heraus.  
Stöhnen und Keuchen waren die nächste Zeit die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Remus Bewegungen wurden schneller und er stieß immer heftiger zu. Sein Keuchen wurde atemloser und Severus Stöhnen klang lustvoll in seinen Ohren. Der hatte bereits die Sache in die Hand genommen und stand mit einem Arm an die Wand gelehnt und die freie Hand glitt begeistert am harten Schaft auf und ab.  
Es klatschte leise, wenn Remus Hoden an die des anderen Mannes schlugen. In starken fließenden Bewegungen kreiste er die Hüften, drang tiefer ein und dann spürte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog.  
Heftig Atmend und ekstatisch zuckend ergoss er sich in die süße Hitze um sein Glied.  
Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und so hörte er nicht das kehlige Keuchen des Mannes vor ihm, seinen heiseren Schrei, als dieser selbst kam und die kalte Fliesenwand mit heißer Glückseligkeit bespritzte.  
Erschöpft zog sich Remus noch hart aus Severus zurück. Er musste sich setzen und konnte nicht glauben, mit _wem_ er gerade _was_ gemacht hatte. Er wusste jetzt, dass er deswegen hergekommen war. In der Hoffnung, dass es passieren würde. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.  
Ein warmes weiches Handtuch wurde ihm über die Schulter gelegt. Er sah auf und Severus lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
„Du solltest dich hinlegen." Remus nickte und erhob sich schwankend. Die Nähe des anderen war jetzt auf friedliche Weise angenehm. Dankbar legte er den Arm um Severus Schultern und lies sich so gestützt zum Schlafzimmer führen. Wortlos legte er sich auf das Bett und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Bevor er einschlief dachte er noch. „Das letzte Mal war eindeutig zu lange her."

Severus sah befriedigt, dass der andere keine Anstalten machte einfach zu verschwinden. Sein Remus lag in seinem Bett und die Welt war in Ordnung. Aber die Seife auf seinem Körper trocknete und begann etwas zu jucken. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Dusche.  
Als er fertig war, hatte er wieder ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, wobei ihm nicht klar war, wieso er es benutzte.  
Schließlich würde er es nicht mehr brauchen, sobald Remus aufwachte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie dann anstellen würden, grinste er anzüglich.  
Er schlenderte am Schreibtisch vorbei und sah dort ein Stück Pergament, auf dem mit seiner Handschrift etwas geschrieben stand.  
Neugierig las er, was er da geschrieben hatte.  
‚Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Aber es ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die beiden Tränke schon einmal gebraut habe. Aber sie sind nicht da. Ich werde jetzt sofort ins Labor gehen, um sie zu brauen. Wenn ich diesen Zettel lese, ohne mich daran zu erinnern etwas gebraut zu haben, ist irgendwas schief gegangen. Schon wieder'  
Severus las den Zettel noch einmal. Er hatte sich selbst eine Nachricht geschrieben?  
Schnell ging er in das Labor und sah dort zwei saubere Kessel stehen.  
Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit überkam ihn.  
Misstrauisch sah er sich im Raum um. Die Reinigungslüfter waren noch warm, mussten vor kurzem aktiv gewesen sein. Etwas, das er vergessen hatte, war mit den Tränken geschehen. Die Lüfter sorgten dafür, dass bei Unfällen mit Tränken sofort die Luft von giftigen Gasen befreit wurde und die im Boden reinigten den Raum von Feststoffen und Flüssigkeiten.  
Die letzte magische Sicherheitsmaßnahme schließlich sorgte dafür, dass der Raum in spätestens einer Stunde absolut sauber war um weitere Kontamination von eventuell erscheinenden Rettungskräften zu verhindern.  
Severus ging vorsichtig in den Raum. Hier lag jetzt keine Gefahr mehr. Er erinnerte sich an den Wolfsbanntrank und sah erschrocken zu der Uhr im Arbeitszimmer. Es war zu spät. Er würde den Trank nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen. Schnell drehte er sich um und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag Remus und sah verdammt süß aus, wie Severus fand.  
„Aufwachen." Raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Aber der andere reagierte nicht. Severus fühlte sich hilflos. Er konnte den anderen doch nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen. Leise schlich er wieder hinaus und verschloss die Tür mit einem starken Zauber, der das schwere Holz besser gegen Werwolfangriffe schützte.

Er nahm einen Kessel und begann zu brauen.


	7. Der Morgen danach

Mina: Der Trank ist bald nicht sein größtes Problem. Da die Geschichte jetzt doch etwas länger wird als zehn Seiten, muss wohl oder übel eine Wolke am siebten Himmel aufziehen.

Cyberrrat: Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob da freu ich mich drüber. Ich bin ja eher der kühlere Typ, auch in meiner Ausdrucksweise. Also wundere dich nicht über mein etwas gelassenes Review. Ich gehe zum Lachen nicht in den Keller, aber gelegentlich mache ich die Fenster zu.

Cardie: Darum mögen wir Weibsbilder die Idee der männlichen Homosexualität, weil wir genauso scharf auf Männer sind und die machen eines der schöneren Dinge im Leben extrem unkompliziert, wenn sie können.  
Aber in der Liebe haben wohl alle Menschen total die Macke ab.  
Und zum Glück bist du nicht Remus, denn jetzt kommt der Morgen danach.

* * *

**Der Morgen danach **

Als Remus aufwachte, lag er nackt in einem zerwühlten fremden Bett.  
Verwirrt sah er sich um. Dann fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, was letzten Abend passiert war. Er sah kein Blut und atmete erleichtert auf. Severus schien sich von ihm fern gehalten zu haben. Man konnte im Moment nicht sicher sein, was er als nächstes tat. Da ging die Tür auf und Severus trat ein, beladen mit Kuchen und Tee.  
„Morgen" verkündete er fröhlich. Damit stellte er das Frühstück auf das Bett. „Das war alles, was ich aus der Küche entführen konnte."  
Remus sah ihn an, dann das Essen, er schluckte.  
„Severus…" begann er vorsichtig.  
_‚Es war wundervoll mit dir und am liebsten würde ich diesen Severus für immer behalten, aber das geht nicht, denn das bist nicht du!'_ schrie es in ihm.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es für dich bedeutet, aber ich kann deine gegenwärtige Situation nicht länger ausnutzen." Damit erhob er sich und ging ohne Severus anzusehen ins Bad, um dort seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen.  
Der andere stand wie gelähmt und starrte auf das Bett. Was sollte das denn heißen?  
Verständnislos folgte er dem anderen ins Bad.  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er verwirrt.  
Remus knöpfte gerade fahrig sein Hemd zu und sah nicht auf.  
„Rede mit mir!" schrie Severus jetzt verzweifelt.  
War alles nur ein Spaß gewesen? Ein bisschen Sex? _‚Er hat nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt.'_ Severus ließ den Kopf hängen.

So sehr er sich wünschte, dass der andere ihn in den Arm nahm und blieb, er war zu enttäuscht, dass Remus nicht reagierte und beschloss, die ganze Sache unter schlechten Erfahrungen abzulegen.  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um und verließ das Bad.  
Remus sah ihm unglücklich nach.

OoooOOOoooO

Snape schlug die Augen auf. Er saß auf dem Stuhl in seinem Klassenzimmer und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er musste hier eingeschlafen sein. Wie peinlich.  
Draußen hörte er das Gemurmel der Schüler, die ihn wahrscheinlich gleich nerven würden.  
Er wusste nicht, wen er jetzt unterrichtete, aber diese Kinder würden leiden. Gehässig grinste er, bevor sein Gesicht die übliche kalte Maske bot und er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs die Tür öffnete.  
Erschrockene kleine Gesichter sahen in seine Richtung. Zufrieden leckte er sich über die Lippen. Die Kinder sahen das grausame Funkeln in seinen Augen und beeilten sich angstvoll, so schnell und leise wie möglich auf ihre Plätze zu kommen.  
‚Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Heute ist mein Glückstag'

Die Kessel enthielten eine stinkende brodelnde Flüssigkeit. Angewidert rührten die Kinder nach Vorschrift, aber soweit wie möglich vom Kessel entfernt, in der Suppe, die heute auf dem Unterrichtsplan stand.  
Snape saß hinter seinem Pult und beobachtete die ekelerregten Mienen seiner Schüler. Er selbst hatte sich Filter ihn die Nasenlöcher gesteckt, die jeglichen Gestank abhielten.  
Begeistert beglückwünschte er sich für seine Idee und beschloss noch ein wenig mehr Stunk zu machen. Er stand auf und schlich um die Tische.  
„Fräulein Kosaki" sprach er eine asiatisch aussehende Gryffindor an.  
Das Mädchen schreckte auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
„Achte auf den Trank!" fuhr er sie an. Sofort sah sie wieder zum Kessel, der friedlich und völlig harmlos vor sich hin blubberte.  
„Aus der Entfernung wird kein Trank umgerührt." Sagte er scharf. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie die Kinder widerwillig näher an die Kessel traten. Die kleine Sam Kosaki zitterte unter Snapes bösem Blick.  
Er hatte einen spöttischen Zug um den Mund, als er sich vorbeugte und seine große Nase über den Kessel hielt. Er atmete tief ein und sagte. „Fabelhaft, das riecht gut."  
Die Schüler hatten fasziniert zugesehen, jetzt wurden einige grün im Gesicht.  
Sam Kosaki rang einen Augenblick mit sich, dann verteilte sich ihr Frühstück im Kessel und auf Snapes Roben.

OoooOOOoooO

Er hatte getobt und geschimpft. Und es war fantastisch, wie sie sich geduckt hatten, krampfhaft versucht, ihre eigene Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Das Mädchen war wie ein begossener Pudel dagestanden, mit gesenktem Kopf und ihr waren die Tränen die Wangen herunter gelaufen.  
Dann hatte er seine Schüler entlassen und sie bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Zimmer als Versager beschimpft.  
Sehr zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Gemeinheit setzte sich Snape an sein Lehrerpult und ein einziger Wink mir dem Zauberstab ließ die Kessel gereinigt zurück und machte die Luft atembar.  
„Heute waren Sie aber besonders böse." Stellte eine hauchende Stimme amüsiert fest. Durch die Wand war der Hausgeist Slytherins der Blutige Baron geschwebt.  
Nun musterte er Snape neugierig.  
„Sie sind wütend." Stellte er fest.  
„Nein." Sagte Snape entschlossen, „mir ging es noch nie so gut. Endlich habe ich den lästigen Gören gezeigt, dass das Leben kein Zuckerschlecken ist."  
Der Blutige Baron wiegte leicht den Kopf.  
„Bisher hielt ich Sie für einen im Grunde anständigen Mann. Aber diese Worte glaube ich Ihnen sogar."  
Nachdenklich sah er durch Snape hindurch.  
„Nun die Sterblichen haben ihre eigene Art mit den Problemen umzugehen, die sie sich selbst schaffen."  
Er schwebte geistesabwesend durch die nächste Wand und Snape hörte ihn noch brummeln. Es würde Zeit werden, dass er endlich sein Gnadenbrot bekäme und die Welt würde immer verrückter, sogar die Hauslehrer Slytherins drehten durch.

Der ‚Sterbliche' runzelte frustriert die Stirn und fühlte sich wie ein Kind, dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hatte.  
"Warum sollte ich wütend sein." Knurrte er beleidigt und verzog das Gesicht, als er vor der Tür einen weitern Schwung Gören plappern hörte.

OoooOOOoooO

Die hasserfüllten Blicke beim Mittagessen waren ganz zufrieden stellend. Auch die mit Abscheu erfüllten Gesichter einiger Kollegen waren einen Nachschlag wert. Aber DAS ging zu weit.  
Der Mann war Arzt aus St. Mungos und kam extra um ihn zu untersuchen. Der besorge Blick Lupins und das traurige Lächeln Dumbledores machten ihn verrückt. Die beiden hatten den Anschlag geplant, die hatten ihm diesen schrecklichen Mann auf den Hals gehetzt, dafür würde er sie ewig hassen und er musste unbedingt diesen Kerl loswerden…  
Äußerlich ruhig saß er auf dem Krankenbett. Dumbledore und Lupin sahen, dass er brav war und gingen, um ihre Arbeit zu machen. Der Arzt beugte sich über seine Tasche und kramte darin herum.  
Auf Severus Gesicht erschien ein teuflisches Lächeln.

OoooOOOoooO

McGonagall kochte innerlich. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, wie sie hoffte, denn sie wollte die Kinder nicht erschrecken.

Unterwegs traf sie auf Dumbledore und klagte ihm ihr Leid. Er aber antwortete ihr ernst und besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und marschierte weiter.  
An der Krakenstation angekommen sah sie, wie Snape gerade das Zimmer verließ.  
Sie hielt ihn auf.  
„Das ging zu weit!" fauchte sie ihn an.  
Er guckte verblüfft. „Woher weißt du…"  
„Die Kinder haben sich bei mir beschwert. Das war zu viel. Du wirst keinen meiner Schüler unterrichten, bis du wieder bei Verstand bist."  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihr, als würde Snape aufatmen.  
„Wo ist eigentlich der Arzt, von dem Albus erzählt hat?" fragte sie misstrauisch.  
Seine verschlossene Mine ließ keine Regung erkennen.  
„Gegangen." Sagte er nur und marschierte davon.

OoooOOOoooO

Im Kerker saß er an seinem Schreibtisch. Alles Gewühle hatte nichts genutzt, er hatte seine Notiz nicht mehr gefunden. Langsam zweifelte er selbst an seinem Verstand. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore doch Recht? Nein! Er war nicht verrückt. Frustriert griff er nach der Phiole, die aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Das musste der Trank für das Ministerium sein. Er hatte aber nicht nur die Aufgabe ihn zu brauen, sondern er musste ihn auch testen und es gab keine Unterlagen über Tests oder das Verhalten des Trankes beim Brauen. Wütend schleuderte er die Phiole an die nächste Wand. Wofür brauchten die so einen dämlichen Psychotrank? Aber es gab gutes Geld dafür, dass er brauchen konnte und dass das Ministerium gute Erfahrungen mit ihm machte, würde ihm nach Dumbledores Tod vielleicht den Hals retten.

Genervt stand er auf und suchte die nötigen Zutaten zusammen.

OoooOOOoooO

Der Schrei zerriss die friedliche Nachmittagsstille. Es war ein entsetzter Schrei und Professor Flitwick, der gerade begeistert von der Zauberkunst erzählte, erschrak so sehr, dass er von dem Stapel Bücher fiel, auf dem er dozierend gestanden hatte.

Einige Schüler lachten und andere halfen ihm besorgt auf. Doch er hatte es eilig.  
Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte rannte er mit seinen kurzen Beinchen hinaus auf den Gang. Dort kam gleichzeitig McGonagall an, die einen wesentlich weiteren Weg hatte. Sie nickten einander zu, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand und traten durch die geöffnete Tür in die geräumige Besenkammer. Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand Filch und starrte auf einen Mann, der mitten im Raum an einem Seil von der Decke hing.

OoooOOOoooO

Severus Snape war zufrieden. Er hatte sich diese lästigen Doktors entledigt und der Trank entwickelte sich zufrieden stellend.  
Da erschien Dumbledore im Kamin. Er war sehr ernst und sah sich besorgt um.  
Im Labor stand sein Zaubertränkelehrer und braute irgendetwas zusammen.  
„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" fragte Dumbledore sanft. Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, fuhr Severus sofort herum.  
Kampfbereit starrte er seinen Gegenüber an. „Was!" zischte er.  
„Du brauchst Hilfe, mein Freund", sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
Severus warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Trank.  
Der Direktor seufzte schwer. „Wenn du nicht mit deinem Arzt kooperierst, wirst du in Hogwarts keine Zaubertränke mehr brauen." sagte er betrübt.  
Snape erstarrte.  
Langsam begann er wieder seinen Trank umzurühren.  
„Der Mann wollte mich mit Drogen voll pumpen, mir Blut abzapfen, er hat mir indiskrete Fragen gestellt. Ich werde nicht mit ihm kooperieren."  
Damit rührte er noch eine Runde und der Trank begann gefährlich zu blubbern.  
Dumbledore sah besorgt zu der roten Flüssigkeit, die sich gerade zähflüssig über den Rand des Kessels schob.  
„Ich meinte nicht den Arzt, den du auf äußerst unangemessene Weise gefesselt und an eine Seil gehängt hast, dessen anderes Ende irgendwo oben an Nichts befestigt war. Er war übrigens wohlauf, wenn auch etwas verwirrt und ausgesprochen wütend, als Filch ihn fand. Ich denke, er wird den Zwischenfall sehr schnell vergessen."  
Snape sah erstaunt auf. „Ist das nicht etwas illegal?" Dumbledore lächelte in freundlich an.  
„Jemanden ein so erschreckendes Erlebnis vergessen zu lassen wird kaum jemand als illegal bezeichnen, eher als großzügige Geste der Gnade." Fröhlich schmunzelnd nickte er seinem Lehrer zu und beeilte sich, aus dem Labor zu kommen.  
„Ich erwarte dich morgen früh in meinem Büro." Rief er ihm noch von draußen zu.  
Er bemerkte nicht den verblüfften Blick, der ihm folgte, bemerkte nicht, wie die zähe Masse Snapes Füße erreichte und ganz sicher hörte er nicht den leisen Fluch gefolgt von einem gemurmelten „Nicht schon wieder."


	8. Der dritte Mann

Cyberrat: Nee, sterben lass ich die hier nicht, zumindest so am Anfang… 

cardie: Wäre auch lustig gewesen, er hätte ihn gleich rausgeschmissen und das ist ja sooo berechenbar (dazu neige ich leider gelegentlich auch in meinen Geschichten).

Schön, dass es euch gefällt.  
Bei uns ist gerade Maimess, kennt ihr den ultimativen Fahrstuhl? Hochgeschossen und im freien Fall wieder runter. Herrlich.  
So kommt mir unser Sev im Moment ein wenig vor, aber die Veränderungen passieren ja nicht zufällig. Vielleicht kennt ihr ja die Geschichte, von der ich mich habe inspirieren lassen.  
Jetzt gibt es erstmal eine kurze Einführung einer dramaturgisch wichtigen Person.

* * *

**Der dritte Mann**

Remus begrüßte den Gast höflich. Die kühle Distanz des anderen Mannes schnitt wie Eis in sein Herz. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er für Außenstehende immer noch eine blutrünstige Bestie war. Die meisten seiner Schüler ließen ihn das mit ihrer Begeisterung für sein Fach und der Freundlichkeit zu seiner Person immer sehr schnell vergessen.  
Ein kurzer Händedruck, ein misstrauischer Blick und der andere wandte sich wieder dem Direktor zu.  
„Wo ist er?"  
Die präzise Aussprache, die knappen Sätze und die Verschlossenheit kamen Remus bekannt vor.  
‚Ein Slytherin' war ihm sofort klar gewesen und er wusste nicht, warum er so besorgt war, dass dieser Mann die psychologische Betreuung des jetzt so verletzlichen Severus Snape übernehmen sollte.  
Auch Minerva McGonagall sah skeptisch zu dem Psychotherapeuten.  
Sie schien ebenfalls Bedenken zu haben, wenn Remus auch nicht ihre Gründe kannte, hoffte er doch in ihr eine Verbündete zu haben.  
Als der Mann in seinem Quartier untergebracht war, erwartete Remus eine Reaktion von McGonagall, sie aber vertraute Dumbledore und hatte beschlossen, dem Mann eine Chance zu geben. Enttäuscht versuchte Remus selbst Widerspruch einzulegen, aber der Direktor wies diesen ab mit der Begründung, dass Severus dringend Hilfe brauchte.

OoooOOOoooO

Siegmund Salbenreich hatte den Beruf seines Uhrahn, dem er seinen Nachnamen verdankte, angenommen. Er war Arzt geworden und kümmerte sich um Auroren, die mit einem traumatischen Erlebnis konfrontiert wurden.  
Die gute Bezahlung waren nie Anlass zur Klage gewesen, die rüden Methoden des Ministeriums schon eher. Nun schickten sie ihn aus, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu ‚heilen'.  
Er war in der sechsten Klasse gewesen, als der Lehrer nach Hogwarts kam. Nur wenig älter als seine ältesten Schüler, hatte er es schwer, sich durchzusetzen. Während die Slytherins ihn fast sofort akzeptierten, begannen vor allem die älteren Gryffindors eine Schlammschlacht anzuzetteln, so dass der junge Lehrer nur mit Gewalt seine Position hatte durchsetzen können.  
‚Nach den Berichten zu urteilen, glaubt er das heute immer noch auf diese Art erreichen zu müssen' dachte Siegmund, als er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte.  
Nun, die Berichte erzählten eine deutliche Geschichte, von einem Mann voll Zorn, der bereit war, über Leichen zu gehen und das bereits in der Vergangenheit getan hatte.  
Einem Verräter, der niemandem freundlich gesinnt war, ohne Vertrauen, ohne Herzlichkeit…

„Hallo." Sagte Severus strahlend. Er hatte auf ein Klopfen hin die Tür aufgemacht und musterte jetzt seinen erstarrten Gast neugierig.  
„Komm herein Siegmund." Er winkte fröhlich und der völlig verdutzte Mann trat nach ihm durch die Tür.  
„Du weißt, wer ich bin?" brachte er nur heraus.  
„Sicher", antwortete Severus strahlend, „ich erinnere mich an einen meiner Schüler, ist das ungewöhnlich?"  
Siegmund nickte, dann nahm er auf dem Sessel Platz, auf den Severus deutete.  
„Das ist es in der Tat." Sagte er und beobachtete genau den wie ein Wirbelwind fröhlich durch die Wohnung tänzelnden Mann.  
So hatte er ihn sich nicht vorgestellt, nach allem was er gehört hatte und aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
Schließlich setzte sich Severus seinem Gast gegenüber und schenkte Tee ein. Misstrauisch schnüffelte Siegmund daran, er roch gut und ungefährlich. Severus beobachtete amüsiert das Verhalten seines ehemaligen Schülers.  
Eine Weile saßen beide da und musterten sich aufmerksam. Siegmund sah einen großen dünnen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, einem offenen Gesichtsausdruck und einem unergründlichen Glitzern in den Augen, das amüsiert aber auch boshaft sein konnte. Die Hakennase war beeindruckend und gab dem schmalen Gesicht einen scharfen Ausdruck. Wegen der blassen Haut stachen die schwarzen Augen besonders eindrucksvoll hervor. In aufmerksamer aber entspannter Haltung machte Severus seine eigenen Beobachtungen.  
Der Junge, an den er sich erinnerte war ziemlich dünn und zurückhaltend gewesen. Er hatte aufmerksam im Unterricht gelauscht und wusste immer eine Antwort, wenn man ihn fragte. Trotzdem hatte er sich nie gemeldet und immer leicht geschielt, wenn er aufgeregt gewesen war. Und das war er fast immer gewesen, wenn Severus ihn damals aufgerufen hatte. Viele seiner Tränke waren daneben gegangen, heute hätte er wohl Longbottom Konkurrenz gemacht. Dabei war er in den schriftlichen Tests so gut gewesen…  
Gedankenversunken war Severus Blick über den Körper des anderen gewandert. Ein selbstbewusster attraktiver Mann saß vor ihm, braune Haare fielen modisch frisiert über die Schultern, ohne das listige Funkeln in den Augen hätte er an Lockhart erinnert. Doch so sah er gut aus, ohne künstlich zu wirken. Das war jemand, der genug Geld für Sonnenbank und Fitnessstudio hatte, der eigentlich zu gut bezahlt wurde, um sich um einen armen Lehrer zu kümmern.  
Severus lächelte ‚Durchschaut'.  
Siegmund gefiel das Lächeln, es zeigte ihm, dass sein Gegner wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und nippte an seinem Tee. „Ich bin hier, weil Dumbledore einen Seelenklempner für dich braucht."  
„Ich weiß."  
Sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch an.


	9. Chaos am Morgen

Hilfe! Die Geschichte wird immer länger und ich hab noch zig Fäden zu verknüpfen.  
Mal ne kleine Abstimmung: Wollt ihr häppi end mit Lupin? (Ich _liebe_ die neue Rechtschreibung. Wie machen das eigentlich die Österreicher? Es ist zwar eine _deutsche _Rechtschreibung, aber in dem Ländle spricht man ja so was ähnliches wie deutsch, die müssen ja auch wissen, wie man was schreibt… am Kopf kratz) 

Cyberrat: Wenn so wenige Wünsche von meinen Lesern kommen, kann ich durchaus mal sehen, ob sich da was machen lässt, zumal ich im Moment etwas hänge.  
Darum gibt es erst mal kürzere Kapitel, damit ich öfter was zum Hochladen hab.

cardie: Eigentlich war es nicht Snape, der geschielt hat. Aber vielleicht komme ich darauf noch mal zurück.

* * *

**Chaos am Morgen…**

Der Tag begann für Remus mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und fühlte sich hundeelend. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Wecker schoss er hoch und fiel stöhnend sofort wieder zurück. Einige Minuten später rollte er sich vorsichtig vom Bett und glitt waagerecht auf alle viere. Mühsam kroch er ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht. Etwas erfrischt zog er sich an und verließ seine Räume, wobei er die Tür ganz vorsichtig hinter sich schloss.  
Das Frühstück war vorbei und er blieb im Treppenhaus stehen um zu überlegen, ob er zuerst in die Küche oder zur Krankenstation sollte. Runter ging es auf alle Fälle. Die meisten Schüler waren in Hogsmeade und das war verdammt gut so, er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah. Da hörte er Stimmen.  
Er sah hinunter und zwei Männer stiegen die Treppe aus dem Kerker herauf.  
Mühsam versuchte er den Nebel vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln, es handelte sich um Severus und diesen Psychotypen, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte die Worte aber er sah _sein_ Lächeln, die Nähe der beiden. Severus lachte und hielt sich noch näher bei dem anderen. Zu nahe, wie Remus fand, bevor die Treppe sich scheinbar unter seinen Füßen verabschiedete und beschloss, dass sie jetzt getrennte Wege gehen sollten.

Das Poltern über ihnen ließ die beiden Männer aus ihrem Gespräch aufschrecken und sie liefen nach oben, um nachzusehen.  
Remus Lupin lag seltsam verrenkt am Fuß der Treppe, den Kopf auf der letzten Stufe.  
Severus blieb erstarrt stehen und sah nur zu, wie etwas Blut aus einer Wunde auf Remus Stirn tropfte.  
Siegmund beugte sich über den Verletzten. „Er hat Fieber", stellte er etwas hilflos fest. Dann sah er auf.  
„Ich nehme an, die Krankenstation ist immer noch da, wo sie früher war?"  
Als keine Reaktion kam, stabilisierte er den Körper in der verrenkten Haltung und transportierte ihn vorsichtig in den Krankenflügel.  
Langsam folge Snape ihm.

Als Pomfrey mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war, informierte sie die anwesenden, zu denen jetzt auch Dumbledore und McGonagall gehörten, dass Remus Grippe hatte und ein paar Knochenbrüche, aber er wieder ganz der Alte würde, wenn er sich die nächste Woche schone und hier im Bett bliebe.  
Alle atmeten auf und Siegmund, der Snape die ganze Zeit sehr aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, bemerkte wie auch dieser etwas entspannter schien.  
Er legte seine Hand auf den Arm des Mannes und spürte, wie er zusammenzuckte. Zuvor hatte er noch seine Nähe gesucht und nun schien er sich davor zu fürchten.  
Finster sah Snape zu dem Kranken. Im Bett mit den weißen Laken, blass und mit grauen Strähnen im Haar, wirkte Remus älter und müder, als sonst. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und sah Snape direkt in die Augen, dieser mied seinen Blick.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum wir hier noch herumstehen." Fauchte Snape. „Bloß, weil dieser Idiot nicht auf seine Füße achtet." Wütend drehte er sich um und verließ die Krakenstation. Verwirrt sahen ihm die anderen hinterher, niemand wusste, was ihn so aufregte. Sie ahnten nicht, dass ihn ein Gefühl verrückt machte, dass er nicht einordnen konnte und wollte.  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an seinen Zorn und bemerkte nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die ihm im Schatten gefolgt war.  
Als er zum Stehen kam, atmete er tief ein.  
Zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, streichelten beruhigend darüber und ein schlanker männlicher Körper legte starke Arme um Snapes Brust.  
„Komm." Raunte eine vertraute Stimme.  
Er folgte dieser Stimme wie hypnotisiert. Es gab kein Entkommen, ein unbeschreiblich wundervoller Duft drang in seine Nase, floss durch die Brust und erfüllte ihn, bis er sich widerstandslos in einen leeren Raum drängen ließ.  
Dort spürte er die Nähe des anderen Körpers noch intensiver. Sein Atem wurde tiefer, während er die Berührungen des anderen genoss.  
„Das habe ich mir schon so lange gewünscht, mein Severus." Das Raunen jagte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper, elektrisierte ihn, er war Gefangener und seinem Wärter hilflos ausgeliefert und er genoss es.

OoooOOOoooO

Siegmund hatte lange mit den Lehrern geredet. Ihre Beobachtungen bezüglich Snape waren nutzlos für ihn, also hatte er ihn aufgesucht, um ihn zu befragen. Früh am Morgen hatte er ihn besucht und nach einem langen Gespräch mit vielen Pausen, in denen sie sich nur angesehen und geschwiegen hatten, kam er dahinter, was passiert sein musste. Statt aber seinen Patienten aufzuklären, beschloss er seine Theorie für sich zu behalten. Da sie hungrig geworden waren gingen sie in Richtung Küche, unterwegs scherzten sie und Severus suchte anscheinend unbewusst seine Nähe. Er triumphierte, jetzt hatte er das Vertrauen seines Patienten gewonnen.  
Aber schon im Treppenhaus passierte etwas absolut unerwartetes. Lupin fiel die Treppe hinunter und Siegmund konnte genau die Veränderung an Snape mitverfolgen. Der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck wurde langsam leer und der Mann schien in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein. Dann wurde sein Gesicht hart, und sein Mund bekam einen grausamen Zug. Von dem fröhlichen Menschen, der vor wenigen Minuten mit ihm gelacht hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Zufrieden mit sich beobachtete er weiter, bis Snape endlich wutschnaubend die Krankenstation verließ. Noch ein Beweis seiner Theorie Er warf Remus einen triumphierenden Blick zu und sah grinsend, wie dieser geschockt und schuldbewusst dem davoneilenden hinterher sah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, weiteten sich Remus Augen und er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, konnte aber nur hilflos den Mund bewegen und leicht den Kopf schütteln.  
‚Oh doch' formten spöttische Lippen und Siegmund wandte sich ab.


	10. …Sorgen am Abend

Cyberrat: Ooooh ja, das tut er heimtückisch grins, Siegmund weiß schließlich, was die Männer wollen.

Meta: Hi, Siegmund ist natürlich kein englischer Name, aber das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich in einer Welt, in der die Leute heißen, was sie sind. (Auch bekannt unter: Die sprechenden Namen in den Harry Potter Büchern)  
Aber hier ist der Name wirklich eine Art freudscher Vertipper gewesen.

Ha! Ich weiß jetzt, dass sogar die Schweizer an die _deutsche_ Rechtschreibung gebunden sind. Zumindest der Duden gilt auch für die Schweiz...aber muss nicht jeder, der deutsch schreibt auch die entsprechende Rechstchreibung verwenden?  
Ich kann ja auch nicht englisch nach der spanischen Rechtschreibung schreiben... ?verwirrt ist?

* * *

**…Sorgen am Abend**

Severus erwachte in seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er erinnerte sich an Hände auf seinem Körper und heiße Küsse, zärtliche Berührungen und das Gefühl, leidenschaftlich geliebt zu werden.  
Vergnügt setzte er sich auf, schwang die Beine vom Bett und stand auf. Sanft streichelten seine Hände über den Bauch, wo die des anderen ihre Expedition gestartet hatten. Sie glitten über die Brust und massierten sie sanft. Severus sah seine Kleidung über einen Stuhl gelegt und runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann war er so ordentlich?

Gedankenverloren wanderten seine Hände zu seinen Hüften, strichen über den Po und trennten sich, als die linke nach vorne glitt und die rechte weiter nach hinten.

In seinen Erinnerungen spürte er wieder den anderen Körper, dicht bei ihm, hinter ihm. Erregt wurden seine Bewegungen schneller. Mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen kam er ‚Remus'.

Glücklich sprang er kurz unter die Dusche. Er hätte gerne gebadet, hatte aber keine Zeit.

Er musste noch Remus besuchen, vielleicht sollte er noch Blumen besorgen?

‚Das dauert zu lange' beschloss er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krakenstation.

Dort warteten bereits eine Menge Kinder, die furchtsam auseinander stoben, als er ankam. Besorgt um Remus bemerkte er das aber gar nicht. Im Zimmer suchte er das Bett, in dem Remus lag.

Es war schwer auszumachen zwischen all den Blumen und Geschenken. Verlegen bemerkte Severus seine eigenen leeren Hände, er hätte wenigstens etwas mitbringen können.

Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg zu Remus, der von einer Traube Kinder umringt war, die ihm gute Genesung wünschten. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Remus schnell weg und sprach mit einem Schüler. Severus räusperte sich, die Kinder erschraken und wichen zurück.

„Bitte lasst uns einen Augenblick allein." Sagte Remus zu ihnen und sie verschwanden schnell aus dem Zimmer.

„Was willst du?" Fragte er, sah Severus ruhig an und lächelte melancholisch, wie es seine Art war.

„Ist dir egal, was zwischen uns passiert ist?" kam es aus Severus Mund, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. Er wollte eigentlich fragen: ‚Wie fühlst du dich?' oder ‚Kann ich etwas für dich tun, damit es dir besser geht?' stattdessen kam etwas so egoistisches über seine Lippen. Beschämt aber hoffnungsvoll wartete er auf die Antwort.

„Du bist manchmal nicht du selbst." Kam diese dann zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist und ich gehe nicht das Risiko ein, dich oder mich deswegen zu verletzen. Es hat keinen Sinn, dass wir dieser überstürzten Ereignisse wegen eine Beziehung aufbauen."

‚_Wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass du das ernst meinst und nicht alle paar Stunden deine Meinung änderst. Wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass du mich liebst.' _

Severus starrte ihn an, dann fuhr er herum und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Kinder schossen erschrocken aus seinem Weg. Sie hatten von der Horrorstunde gehört, die er gehalten hatte und jetzt sah er aus, als würde die nächste noch schlimmer.

„Severus!"

Siegmund rannte ihm hinterher. Etwas außer Atem erreichte er mit dem Angesprochenen dessen Räume. Hätte Snape nicht anhalten müssen um die Tür zu öffnen, Siegmund hätte ihn nie eingeholt.

„Warte." Schnaufte er und schaffte es gerade ins Zimmer zu huschen, bevor Snape die Tür zuschlug.

„Was willst du?" stellte Snape scharf die verhängnisvolle Frage, auf die er vor wenigen Minuten selbst die richtige Antwort nicht gekannt hatte.

Doch Siegmund wusste sie.

„Dich."

OoooOOOoooO

Severus öffnete die Augen. Es war dunkel und er sah nur ein schwaches Licht unter der Tür hindurchleuchten. Er setzte sich auf und spürte, dass sein Körper vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit einer rauschenden Liebesnacht beigewohnt haben musste.

Seine Haut war empfindlich und bei jeder Berührung schienen kleine erregende Blitze über sie zu zucken. Die kleine Öffnung zwischen den Pobacken spürte er, als wäre gerade eben jemand in höchster Lust in ihn eingedrungen. Er hatte sich jemandem hingegeben und erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran.

Aber es gab nur einen, für den er sich so öffnen würde.

Glücklich sprang er vom Bett und öffnete die Tür. Das Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als das Bild vor seinen Augen in seinem Gehirn den richtigen Platz zugewiesen bekam.

Siegmund saß lässig in einem Sessel, von den langen Haaren fielen Strähnen aus den Handtuch heraus, das um seinen Kopf gewickelt war, die nackten Beine hingen über die Armlehnen des Sessels und wenn die Rückenlehne auch weiteres verdeckte, war sich Severus sicher, der Mann war vollständig nackt. _Nackt! _

Und er selbst ebenfalls. Der Geruch, das Gefühl, der fremde Körper, die heiße Haut…

Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse. Wut, Schmerz dann Lust, Küsse, der Geschmack, nackt, nackt, nackt.

Sein Herz pochte im Takt des Wortes.

„Severus."

Sanft hielten die Hände den Zusammengesunkenen an den Schultern. Der gesenkte Blick enthüllte, was bisher nur Vermutung war. Der andere hatte tatsächlich nichts an.

Severus stöhnte entsetzt.

„Es tut mir Leid." Flüsterte Siegmund und beide wussten, dass es gelogen war.


	11. Antworten?

Cardie: Schmutzige Fantasien wie? ;) Keine Ahnung, was noch kommt, ich hab absolut kaum einen Plan. Aber ob Lupin das mitmacht…

Cyberrat: Hui, du bist ja ganz schön temperamentvoll. Nur weil Severus mal mit nem anderen schnackelt, muss das nicht heißen, dass Lupin weg vom Fenster ist. Wobei er sich bisher eigentlich kaum Mühe gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich braucht er wirklich einen kleinen Schubser von dir.

Meta: Ich hab die Geschichte nie gelesen, aber der Plot hat mich inspiriert und du kannst mir glauben, langsam blicke ich auch nur schwer durch. Da hab ich einiges aufzuknoten.

Moondancer: Hi, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Das reale Leben des Severus Snape ist mir jetzt schon kompliziert genug, da passt der Schulalltag nicht mehr rein, darum habe ich McGonagall gebeten, ihn zu suspendieren, bis er wieder normal ist. Und er ist sich seiner Umwelt durchaus bewusst, nur sieht er es durch den Schleier seiner Persönlichkeit und hat außerdem andere Dinge im Kopf.

Über 10000 Wörter! Mann sind wir fleißig, wenn wir das alles geschrieben und gelesen haben.  
Sorry für das lange Warten, mein Rechner war total verhunzt und da hab ich Frühjahrsputz gemacht und alles von der Platte geschmissen, da war nix mehr zu reparieren (oder hätte wesentlich länger gedauert und wäre mir zu umständlich).  
Ab jetzt muss ich wohl oft Kapitel nachladen, sonst verlieren wir alle den Faden und müssen von vorne lesen.  
Ich werde mir also besser ein Ladegerät besorgen….

* * *

**Antworten?**

Severus hielt sich an einer Tasse Tee fest. Er klammerte sich an sie, wie an einen Rettungsanker. Obwohl er jetzt einen Schlafanzug trug, fühlte er sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Ihm gegenüber saß Siegmund, der jetzt zumindest mit dem Bademantel bekleidet war.  
Trotzdem war sich Severus der nackten Tatsachen bewusst, die unter dem weichen Stoff verborgen waren.  
Er sah schweigend vor sich auf den Boden und spürte, wie der andere ihn musterte.  
Schließlich begann Siegmund zu sprechen.  
„Willst du wissen, warum?"  
Severus nickte.  
„Als ich dich das erste Mal am Lehrertisch sitzen sah, habe ich mich gefragt, wer du bist. Seit dem habe ich nie eine Antwort bekommen. Kannst du verstehen, wie die Neugier uns Slytherins immer wieder zum Verhängnis wird?"  
Severus erinnerte sich an Ereignisse, als er anderen hinterher schlich, ihnen nachspionierte. Schon als Junge hatte er das getan, war Black hinterher geschlichen, der Werwolf hätte ihn fast zerrissen, Remus.  
Er nickte._  
‚Das erklärt seine Schüchternheit und dass er immer mit seinen Gedanken woanders war'_, dachte Severus ‚_und_ _warum wir im Bett gelandet sind_.' Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen _‚Er ist ein Schüler."  
_Siegmund sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Nur darum."  
Severus sah auf. Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.  
„Du hast es getan, weil du neugierig warst?"  
„Du weißt, was für einen Trank du für das Ministerium brauen solltest?" Lenkte der andere vom Thema ab und vermied es, Severus in die Augen zu sehen.  
Dieser nickte, er wunderte sich nicht, dass der andere Bescheid wusste.  
„Du hast ihn immer noch nicht abgeliefert und man hat mich geschickt um festzustellen, was du damit treibst."  
Das Ministerium hatte ihn also verdächtigt, die geheime Forschung für eigene Zwecke einzusetzen. Nun, das hatte er bereits vermutet. Er erinnerte sich an den Auftrag, wusste aber nicht warum er ihn nicht ausgeführt hatte, so schwer konnte das nicht doch sein.  
„Ich habe natürlich keine Wahl gehabt, aber selbst wenn wäre ich gekommen, denn ich wollte dich wieder sehen."  
Siegmund sah ihn ruhig an.  
„Irgendwas ist mit dem Trank passiert. Er hat dich verändert, gewissermaßen in zwei Persönlichkeiten gespalten. Diejenige, die gerade vor mir sitzt, ist in Remus Lupin verliebt und glaubt ihn hintergangen zu haben."  
Sein Blick glitt über Severus nackte Beine und er lächelte.  
„Die andere Persönlichkeit hingegen war vorhin sehr begeistert von _meinen_ Vorzügen."  
Er beobachtete sehr genau die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.  
Severus zuckte zusammen. Ob Remus ihn jemals wieder mögen würde, da er sich einem Schüler hingegeben hatte? Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?  
„Ich würde nie einen experimentellen Trank trinken…"  
Ein Gedanke blitzte durch ihn er sprang auf und schoss aus dem Wohnzimmer. Eine Weile hört Siegmund nur das scharren von Holz, dann das Rascheln von Papier, ein leises „Hah" und dann trappelnde Füße, die es sehr eilig hatten.  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer hielt er seinem Gast einen Zettel unter die Nase.  
„Da. Das habe ich nie geschrieben."  
Siegmund nickte.  
„Es war unvermeidlich, dass einer von euch irgendwann Verdacht schöpft. Vor allem über die anderen, die sich an beide Persönlichkeiten erinnern. Sofern es wirklich nur zwei sind."  
Severus sah auf das Papier.  
„Ja, es ist meine Handschrift. Wie ist der andere denn so?" Neugierig sah er auf.  
„Er ist griesgrämig, wird schnell wütend und er quält kleine Kinder." War die spöttische Antwort.  
Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. „Er ist ein Scheusal?"  
‚_Dann ist er der Grund, dass mich Remus verlassen hat.'  
_„Er ist alles das, was du nie sein könntest. Alle Gefühle und Bedürfnisse deiner dunklen Seite."  
Severus nickte verstehend.  
„Ich werde ihn dahin schicken, wo er hingehört." Sagte er entschlossen. „Fort von mir."  
‚_Und dann wird Remus mich lieben.'_


	12. Aktionen

Cyberrat: Hui, jetzt fühl ich mich etwas angetrieben, da muss ich schnell weiter schreiben. Irgendwann lese ich auch mal „Manche mögens heiß…", bei schon zwölf Kapitel muss ich mir da etwas mehr Zeit nehmen.

Meta: Da hast du Recht, böse ist er wesentlich interessanter, aber da er im Moment für die Geschichte wichtig ist, wirst du dich mindestensdie Hälfteder Zeit mit ihm langweilen.

Cardie: So stümperhaft, wie unser Lieber drangeht, wird das wohl eh nix. Dem muss man echt ständig unter die Arme greifen.

Einige finden ja: Unser Snape, nur echt mit jeder Menge Bosheit.  
So isses.  
Nun weiß ich noch gar nicht, wer von beiden gewinnt und wer die letzte Nacht durchliebt.  
Ja, meine Geschichte ist äußerst flexibel, denn sie entsteht im Vorbeigehen. Ich bin schon fast mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig und weiß nicht weiter. Irgendwie hänge ich selbst gerade von der Klippe, mir fehlt der Übergang.  
Dieses Kapitel wird erstmal kurz, aber wichtig (auch wenn es sich nicht so liest), denn danach fängt es an, richtig fies zu werden.  
Wahrscheinlich sollte ich den Humor rausnehmen, denn irgendwie hat sich die Geschichte verselbstständigt (Boah! Tolles  
Wort). Jetzt geht es etwas rauer zu.  
Passiert euch das auch, dass eine Geschichte quasi ins Bodenlose wächst?

* * *

**Aktionen**

Es würde nicht einfach werden, das war ihm klar. Er hatte einen gleichwertigen Gegner, dem er nur um einen Hauch Wissen voraus war.  
Ein Plan wäre sicher nicht schlecht und er brauchte einen Eingeweihten, jemanden dem er Vertrauen konnte. Optimistisch ging er alle Leute durch, die er kannte.  
Schüler kamen nicht in Frage, die meisten Lehrer ebenfalls nicht. Bedauerlicherweise war auch Remus ausgeschlossen, der durfte am wenigsten davon erfahren. Am ehesten geeignet schienen ihm Dumbledore und sein Psychotherapeut. Der Direktor würde sich wahrscheinlich enorm amüsieren, aber ihm helfen und den Mund halten. Siegmund war Arzt und musste schweigen, wenn er auch offensichtliches Interesse an seiner dunklen Seite zeigte und damit mehr Ärger als Nutzen bringen konnte.  
Nur für wen sollte er sich entscheiden?

Zögernd stand er vor der Tür. Wenn er klopfte musste er auch sein Anliegen vortragen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
„Stehen Sie nicht so herum, kommen Sie mit herein." Erklang hinter ihm eine strenge Stimme, er fuhr herum.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er in das Arbeitszimmer und wartete. Warum fühlte er sich in solchen Situationen wieder wie ein Schüler?  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Derselbe Tonfall, die gleiche Art, es schien ihm, als hätten die letzten 25 Jahre nie stattgefunden und er wäre bei einem ziemlich blöden Streich erwischt worden.  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."  
Dieses offene Eingeständnis wurde mit einem misstrauischen Blick quittiert.  
„Wirklich." sagte er in dem Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen und dann erzählte er die ganze Geschichte.  
„Warum ich?"  
„Weil ich Ihnen vertraue."

Severus stand am Kessel. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was der Trank für eine Wirkung gehabt hatte und wie er wieder normal werden konnte. Das Brauen des Trankes gelang mühelos, auch ein paar Testverfahren waren ihm bekannt. Doch irgendwie wurde er aus dem Ganzen nicht richtig schlau. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Hunger hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich aber auch daran, dass er sich vorstellte, wie es sein würde, wäre er erst wieder er selbst. Die entsprechenden Bilder in seinem Kopf sorgen für eine ganze Menge Ablenkung und er kam einfach nicht weiter.  
Frustriert setzte er sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Arbeitstisch und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Er würde das nie schaffen.  
Ein Kribbeln durchzog seinen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Gliedmaßen taub wurden. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als würde sich die Haut darüber fester spannen und dann wie Gummi zurückschnellen. Alles fühlte sich falsch an.  
Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.  
Snape grinste, um ihn herum lagen wild verstreut diverse Zutaten. Wer immer hier am Werken war, hatte keine Ahnung von der Kunst der Brauerei von Zaubertränken. Ein Blick auf das Rezept und ihm war klar, worum es hier ging.  
Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er im Wohnzimmer und fand dort Siegmund vor, der gerade in einem dicken Buch las.  
Lautlos schlich er sich an.  
Seine Hände schwebten über den Schultern des anderen. „ Du bist es wieder." Stellte Siegmund nur gelassen fest.  
Snape packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels.  
„Der Stümper hat versucht, den Trank zu analysieren. Selbst Longbottom würde systematischer vorgehen."  
Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem des anderen. Dieser wich zurück, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte, das Buch fiel zu Boden, als er seine Arme hob. Abwehrend drückte er gegen die entgegenkommende Brust.  
„Warte." Knurrend ließ Snape zu, dass seine Beute unter ihm hervor glitt. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen holte Siegmund eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Robe und entfernte den Korken. Snape kam neugierig näher und roch an dem süßen Duft, den die Flüssigkeit in dem Gefäß verströmte.  
„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns die kleine Heulsuse überrascht." Es sollte spöttisch klingen, doch der Blick, der Siegmunds Kleidung zu durchdringen versuchte, ließ ihn erschauern und seine Stimme bekam einen rauen Unterton.  
Ungeduldige Hände öffneten schnell den Knoten des Gürtels, der seinen Bademantel zusammen hielt.  
Ein Oberschenkel, der es nun anscheinend noch eiliger hatte, schob sich zwischen seine Beine und teilte dabei den Stoff, so dass er ihn an nackter Haut, an seiner harten Männlichkeit spürte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Snape ihm den Mantel ausgezogen und küsste wild die Halsbeuge, während er sich an den anderen drängte.  
Die Körper aneinander gepresst suchten sich ihre Lippen und fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	13. Kalt

Meta: Leider währt die Freude nur kurz und Snape spricht von ganz sicher nicht von sich, er ist doch kein Stümper (Ich glaub er kann sein fröhliches Ich überhaupt nicht leiden.)  
Danke für das Netz, bin weich gelandet und hoffe, dass ich das Ding bald endlich fertig habe.

Cyberrat: "Aua" (Siegmund ganz tuntig) und richtig heiß wird's noch.

Weil ich so glücklich bin, meinen Hänger abgehängt zu haben und so schnell Reviews eingetrudelt sind, kommt jetzt ein kleines Häppchen. Viel Spaß damit bis morgen.

* * *

**Kalt**

Remus Lupin erwachte früh am Morgen und langweilte sich sofort.  
Er hatte bereits alle Schokofrösche gegessen und einige der Pflanzen ließen die Köpfe hängen.  
Statt im Bett zu liegen, hatte er besseres zu tun. Dieser Psychomistkerl machte sich an den naiven und schutzlosen Severus heran.  
Er musste etwas unternehmen. Von wegen eine Woche im Bett liegen.  
In kürzester Zeit hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst und sich aus dem Bett geschwungen, seine Kleider gefunden und angezogen, dann verließ er die Krankenstation.  
Auf dem Weg zum Kerker spürte er die Knochen kribbeln. Dank der Heilkraft der Schulärztin hatte er keine Schmerzen, aber sein Körper war dennoch nicht wieder vollständig hergestellt.  
Leise tapste er barfuß durch den Gang zu Severus Büro.  
Plötzlich krachte es in einem der umliegenden Räume.  
Remus, der wusste, dass Severus sein Labor in der Nähe hatte, sprintete sofort los und öffnete ohne zu überlegen die Tür.  
Der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem.  
Auf einem Sessel saß Siegmund und auf seinem Schoß, die Arme fest um den Hals seines Psychotherapeuten geschlungen, saß Snape.  
Die Tatsache, dass sein Rivale nackt war und Severus nicht, erleichterte Remus, doch das nahm er nur am Rande wahr, denn beide Männer waren wie in einer braunen glänzenden Substanz eingegossen.  
Remus kam neugierig näher zu den beiden, die sich wie erstarrt nicht rührten und roch vorsichtig an dem Überzug.  
Überrascht tippte er mit dem Finger dagegen. Als die feste Masse nicht reagierte, klopfte er nachdrücklicher darauf und leichte Risse bildeten sich.  
Die Risse verzweigten sich weiter und plötzlich rieselten die winzigen Bruchstücke auf den Boden und gaben die beiden Gestalten frei.  
Siegmund sah sich um und erblickte Remus.  
„Du…" fauchte er und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. So wütend, wie er war, wäre er fast aufgesprungen, doch Severus saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß und hielt staunend ein paar Krümel in der Hand.  
„Hallo Remus, ich mag Schokolade."  
Frustriert stöhnte Siegmund und schob den strahlenden Severus von sich herunter.  
Seine Erregung begann abzuflauen und er legte den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne, wobei er die Augen schloss.  
„Mistkerl.", flüsterte er und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er gemeint war oder Peeves, der kichernd den Eimer um sich schwang, mit dessen Inhalt er den beiden gerade eine süße Überraschung bereitet hatte.  
Plötzlich ließ er den Eimer los und der flog gerade auf Siegmund zu.


	14. Warm

Vanion: Hi,natürlich bis morgen. War ja fast fertig mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es bleibt interessant für dich.

Cyberrat: Nana, nur nicht solche Ansprüche stellen ;-) Ich leg mich schon ins Zeug.

Meta: Ich kenne jemanden, der Schokolade nicht mag. Das kann ich gar nicht verstehen, zu Snape würde so etwas allerdings passen.

Cardie: Vielleicht bekommst du heute wieder Heißhunger, denn es gibt jetzt noch ein bisschen.

So.  
Hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel und da ich es stilistisch so besser finde, hab ich es einfach in zwei kurze aufgeteilt (die gibt es natürlich beide auf einmal).  
Jetzt muss ich nicht mehr so viel schreiben, denn ich habe beschlossen: Die Geschichte neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu.  
Ich danke vielmals für die netten Reviews und ihr werdet bald wieder von mir hören.

* * *

**Warm**

„AUA!"  
Severus tupfte vorsichtig die Beule mit einem in Abschwellungstrank getränkten weichen Tuch ab.  
Er nannte es eine riesige grün-blaue Monsterbeule, was sich da gebildet hatte, wo wenige Minuten zuvor der Kessel mit einem lauten ‚Klong!' abgeprallt war.  
Remus saß auf einem der Krankenbetten und beobachtete Severus nachdenklich, wie dieser sorgfältig den Trank verschloss.  
Das Zimmer verschwand noch immer gelegentlich hinter einem nebligen Schleier, wobei er nicht sagen konnte, ob es an seiner Krankheit lag, die sich wieder bemerkbar machte.  
Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Siegmund, der die Frechheit gehabt hatte sich zu ducken und der fliegende Kessel damit eine sehr unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit Remus Dickschädel gemacht hatte. Der jetzt daneben stand, nur mit Morgenmantel bekleidet und offensichtlich ziemlich sauer, wenn auch nicht mehr so aufgeregt.  
Schadenfroh erinnerte sich Remus an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Rivalen, als dieser begriff, dass es nun doch keinen wilden Ritt geben würde.  
Sein höhnisches Grinsen fiel Siegmund auf und er schnaubte, blieb aber, denn er wollte Severus jetzt nicht mit diesem Lüstling alleine lassen.  
Mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete er den arglosen Severus, der jetzt den Lappen ausspülte und zum Trocknen aufhängte.  
Gelassen drehte sich Severus zu den beiden Männern um und sah sie überrascht an.  
„Was?"  
Verwirrt registrierte er, dass sie ihn beobachteten und irgendwie war das ein sehr seltsames Gefühl.  
Er erinnerte sich an Jahre der Einsamkeit, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, warum er einsam gewesen war.  
Jetzt waren gleich zwei Leute hinter ihm her, mit denen hätte er aus irgendeinem Grund nie gerechnet hätte.  
Doch so war es nun und die beiden gingen sich seinetwegen bald an die Gurgel.  
Amüsiert unterdrückte Severus ein Kichern und griff in seine Hosentasche.  
Er reichte Remus ein kleines Päcken.  
„Damit du dich besser fühlst.", sagte er tröstend und Remus blitzte Siegmund triumphierend an.  
Er packte das Geschenk aus und innen war eine fast flüssige klebrige Masse. Verwirrt sah er Severus an, der blickte traurig und senkte den Kopf.  
„Das war ein besonderer Schokofrosch." Es klang sehr enttäuscht. „Er hätte ‚Gute Besserung' gequakt und jetzt ist er geschmolzen."  
Remus musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. So verloren wie Severus jetzt wirkte, hätte er ihn gerne in den Arm genommen, um ihn zu trösten. Doch die Anwesenheit eines Störenfriedes hielt ihn zurück. So warf er Siegmund einen giftigen Blick zu und sagte sanft zu Severus: „Das ist nicht so schlimm. Die Schokolade schmeckt bestimmt sehr gut, auch wenn sie etwas weich ist und es freut mich, dass du an mich gedacht hast."  
Damit nahm er den geschmolzenen Schokofrosch mit der Verpackung auf und leckte ihn ab.  
Severus lachte und nahm einen Lappen, mit dem er Remus die Schokolade abwischte, denn sie war über sein ganzes Gesicht verteilt.  
Genießerisch schloss Remus die Augen. Severus konnte so zärtlich sein…


	15. Heiß

**Heiß**

„Musste das sein?" maulte Severus, als Siegmund grinsend den geliehenen Zauberstab in Severus Tasche schob.  
„Ja." War die fröhliche Antwort.  
„Er will dich nur als Mutterersatz. Das hast du nicht verdient." Er seufzte, als er den Schmollmund sah. „Er schläft jetzt nur. Du hast doch gemerkt, wie müde er war, er konnte nicht einmal die Augen offen halten."  
„Weil du ihn verzaubert hast."  
„Du hast mich verzaubert."  
Seine Lippen näherten sich Severus, doch der hatte noch lange nicht vor, sich geschlagen zu geben.  
„Da musst du dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen, als diese plumpe Anmache." Zischte er und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten. Siegmund lachte amüsiert und zog den anderen zu sich. Er küsste ihn und Severus öffnete überrascht die Lippen, um zu protestieren…  
„Remus?"  
Die beiden Männer fuhren auseinander.  
Im Türrahmen standen geschockt ein paar Schüler, allen voran Harry Potter. Sie hatten Lupin besuchen wollen und starrten jetzt auf ein unglaubliches, Nerven zerrüttendes Bild.  
Der finstere Meister der Zaubertränke eng umschlungen mit einem ganz passabel aussehenden Mann, der dazu kaum etwas anhatte, zumindest zu wenig um seine deutliche Erregung zu verbergen.  
Ohne jede Scham winkte Siegmund den Schülern zu und rief: „Ihr wollt bestimmt zu Lupin. Lasst euch nicht stören."  
Er warf Severus einen spöttischen Blick zu und erhob sich. Dann schritt er würdevoll aus dem Raum.  
Wäre Severus nicht so durcheinander gewesen, hätte er sicher die slytherinsche Abgebrühtheit zu würdigen gewusst.  
So aber zog er den Zauberstab und befreite Remus vom Schlafzauber und ging verlegen an den Schülern vorbei aus dem Raum. Seine Wangen glühten und er schämte sich. Sie würden Remus davon erzählen und dann hätte er keine Chance mehr auf ein bisschen Glück mit dem Mann, den er liebte, wo er doch praktisch fremdgegangen war.  
Und dazu kam, dass es gar nicht mal so schlimm gewesen war, sich von Siegmund küssen zu lassen.  
Verwirrt wie er war, bemerkte Severus nicht die groß gewachsene Gestalt, die ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen sah und sich fragte, ob sie wohl gleich zusammenstoßen würden.  
Severus sah einen Schemen vor sich und bremste ab. Er sah auf und starrte einen Moment in die Augen des Gegenübers.  
„Kommen Sie, ich lade Sie zu einer heißen Schokolade ein."  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund, als Severus sie anstrahlte und ihr begeistert folgte.


	16. Gegner

Cyberrat: Nana, nur nicht verzweifeln, es wird so oder so noch unübersichtlicher. Da kann ich mir einen weiteren Verehrer nicht leisten, sonst blickt gar keiner mehr durch. Außerdem reicht es, wenn schon sevibutzi die Krise kriegt ;)

Vanion: Keine Sorge, die Spannung bleibt nicht lange erhalten, ein Tipp war richtig, dafür bekommst du einen Keks und einen kleinen Hinweis: Der vorletzte Tipp lag gar nicht so sehr daneben. Die anderen wissen erst nach dem ersten Absatz, wer das ist.

Meta: Ich stell mir die Gesichter in etwa so vor **:O  
**Sobald Severus wieder er selbst ist, wird er ihnen mindestens 2000 Punkte Abzug androhen, wenn diese Szene an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Pro Person.

Da kullerten die Wörter wie Quecksilbertropfen aus den Fingern und in die Tastatur.  
Mein Monitor ist erfüllt von kryptischen Zeichen, die nur von Eingeweihten entschlüsselt werden können.

.- Spinnermodus aus –

Mann, das floss ja richtig, mit dem nächsten Kapitel bin ich schon wieder bald fertig.  
Ich frage mich langsam, ob die Geschichte nicht inflationär wird, wenn es so schnell weitergeht.  
(Ob ich das Publikum schmachten lassen soll? … Ach neee, besser nicht, schließlich bekomme ich so tolle Reviews, da will ich mal nicht so sein.)  
Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt morgen schon das nächste Kapitel und irgendwann bekomme ich auch mal einen Klipphänger hin.

.- Spinnermodus wieder an -

* * *

**Gegner**

Snape schritt weit ausgreifend durch die langen Gänge der Schule. Sein Mantel wehte in Gegenwind, der einfach dadurch entstand, dass eine Masse grimmig versuchte, sich durch stillstehende Luft zu bewegen.  
Er hatte dem blanken Entsetzen ins Auge geschaut.  
In seinem Labor war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, er hatte anderes im Sinn gehabt.  
Doch in McGonagalls Büro war dieser Spiegel gewesen. Jawohl, war gewesen, denn jetzt lag er in Scherben.  
Als er sich sah, mit diesen frisch gewaschenen Haaren, die wild zerzaust und fedrig von seinem Kopf abstanden und seine, wie er fand, viel zu großen Ohren freilegten, war es mit ihm durchgegangen.  
Und dann der Kommentar von diesem abartigen Spiegel. Ob ein Vogel auf seinem Kopf ein Nest gebaut hätte.  
Pah!  
McGonagall hatte ihn laut schimpfend vor die Tür gesetzt. Eigentlich ein Grund zum Feiern, denn die fuhr selten so aus der Haut. Dazu war sie schuld am Schokoladenzwischenfall, hatte sich mit seinem anderen Ich verschworen, um ihn fertig zu machen. Das hatte sie ihm spöttisch ins Gesicht gelacht. Er wusste, warum er ihr nicht vertraute.  
Wütend brauste er weiter, hatte sich um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern. Lebenswichtige Dinge, er war zwar schon vorher verrückt, woran übrigens vorher schon kaum eine Mensch gezweifelt hatte, aber das hatte seinem Ruf nie einen Abbruch getan. Diese Frisur würde Jahre kultivierter Bosheit zerstören.  
Ganz abgesehen von seiner Selbstachtung.  
Niemand ahnte, wie wichtig das Aussehen war, wenn man den Bösen mimen wollte. Natürlich war er auch wirklich böse, aber so was musste man ihm ja ansehen.  
Sein Äußeres wirkte einschüchternd auf sein Umfeld. Als er noch kleiner und eher schmächtig gewesen war, wirkte er eher unappetitlich auf die Mitmenschen.  
Er hatte schnellstens an seinem Ruf gefeilt.  
Bedauerlicherweise half ihm dieser Schutz nicht gegen Black und Potter und dieser Lupin hatte auch mit dringesteckt.  
Lupin.  
Vielleicht sollte er ihn verführen, um ihn dann ordentlich fallen zu lassen.  
_‚Das ist eine tolle Idee. Es wird ihm eine Lehre sein, MICH anzubaggern.'  
_Vielleicht sollte er doch mal den Kastrationstrank brauen. Nur für alle Fälle.  
Snape war stinksauer, im Bad schmiss er ein paar Flaschen um sich, bis er die richtige fand.  
Die ölige Substanz floss zäh an seinem Kopf herunter und machte die Haare schwer und fettig.  
Endlich etwas beruhigt und langsam amüsiert sah Snape, wie er sich wieder in sich selbst verwandelte. Mit finsterem Blick und fettigen Haaren, die waren besser als seine riesigen Ohren, stand er vor dem Spiegel.  
Von vorne sah er die Nase nicht in voller Pracht, aber alle sagten, sie sei sehr groß. Einer seiner Freunde hatte gesagt, seine Nase wäre wie die eines römischen Kriegsherren und würde Stolz und Klugheit vermitteln. Seit dem trug Snape sie ein bisschen höher und schämte sich ihrer nicht mehr.  
Aber wem gehörten schon solche Ohren und was würden sie wohl vermitteln?  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
_‚Müßig. Ich muss Lupin loswerden, er ist der Verbündete meines Feindes, wenn ich ihn vernichte, vernichte ich den anderen.  
Lupin wird mich nicht einmal mehr ANSEHEN.'  
_Snape sah in seine Vitrine, in der die teuren und seltenen Tränke standen. Auch selbstgebraute, natürlich ganz legale Mischungen waren hier verstaut.  
Er nahm sich eine kleine Phiole und sah seinen selbst erfundenen Kastrationstrank an.  
Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, steckte er den Trank in seine Robe.  
_‚Wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn sowieso nicht brauchen, Lupin kann ich auch anders fertig machen. Aber ein notgeiler Lupin, der keinen mehr hochkriegt ist eine verdammt verlockende Vorstellung .'  
_Mit ausgreifenden Schritten marschierte er durch die Gänge und suchte sein Opfer.  
Im Lehrerzimmer traf er ihn.  
Remus las eine Zeitung und als Snape eintrat, konzentrierte er sich auf die fettest gedruckte Überschrift, um den Mann nicht ständig anzustarren.  
Lesen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Zweifellos hatte er den fiesen Snape vor sich und er hatte nicht vor, dessen Opfer zu werden.  
Snape setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, auf dem Lupin saß und immer weiter von ihm wegrückte.  
Eine schlanke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Remus fühlte, wie seine Brust eng wurde.  
Die Hand glitt seine über seine Brust und wanderte tiefer.  
Remus sprang auf.  
„Lass das.", sagte er fest, obwohl er Mühe hatte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
Dieser Körper hatte ihm zu größter Lust verholfen und jetzt reagierte er wieder hilflos und verlangend.  
Snape wirkte bedrohlich und Remus machte sich groß, um sich dagegen zu behaupten.  
Tapfer sah er seinem Gegner in die Augen.  
„Geh lieber zurück zu deinem Liebsten, dem Unaussprechlichen."  
Über den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck musste Remus fast grinsen, offensichtlich hatte Snape keine Ahnung gehabt.  
Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung stand Snape auf und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.  
Erleichtert setzte sich Remus wieder hin.  
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er schwitzte und seine Knie sich weich wie Butter anfühlten.


	17. Abschied

Vanion: Eher mach nie mehr groß, zumindest für sehr lange Zeit und für die Ohren hat Severus ja die Haare zum verdecken, der spielt doch nicht an sich rum!  
Ich glaube aber, er ist der einzige, der an seinen Ohren rummäkelt (hab zumindest noch keine Bemerkung in den Romanen gelesen)

Cyberrat: Freut mich, dass du es lustig findest, dann war Humor ja nicht so daneben. Ich kenn jemanden, der nicht beim Lachen trinken kann, der spuckt dann alles in die Gegend. Ich hoffe, es geht dir nicht genauso, denn sonst musst du verdursten.

Cardie: Wenn ich zeichnen könnt wüsste ich sicher interessantere Motive als Snapes Ohren. Aber deine Kreation Dumbo Snape hat mich echt vom Hocker gewarfen, was eine verrückte Assoziation.

Meta: Ja, auch ein Snape feilt an seinem Aussehen ;-)  
Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Manchmal finde ich meine Vergleiche etwas weit hergeholt, aber ich weiss, was _meine_ Haare morgens mit mir machen, ich bin echt froh, keinen sprechenden Spiegel zu haben.

Guten Morgen, es ist exakt 0 Uhr. Willkommen zu meinem neuen Kapitel, ab jetzt steht die weitere Geschichte fest und kann in ihrem Verlauf nicht mehr geändert werden, da sie sonst nie fertig werden würde, so dass ich jetzt nur noch meine Ideen zu Festplatte bringen muss, das heißt, das Schicksal unserer Helden ist vorbestimmt und es wird Zeit, dass ich ins Bett komme, sonst wird der Satz nie fertig.

* * *

**Abschied**

„Was denkst du dir dabei?"  
Snape hielt Siegmund fest am Kragen und presste ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.  
Diesem schien das nichts auszumachen, er grinste und schob sein Bein etwas vor, womit er seinen Angreifer genug reizte, dass dieser sich leicht wand, um die Berührung auszukosten.  
„Weißt du, dass es nicht sehr überzeugend wirkt, wenn du dich vor Geilheit windest?", spottete Siegmund und seine Hände glitten über schmale Hüften.  
„Warum sagst du mir nicht, was dich bedrückt? Ich werde dich dann trösten."  
Einen Augenblick später pressten sich Lippen auf seine. Erregt stöhnte Severus, während er den anderen seine Zungenspitze schmecken ließ.  
Einen Moment war Siegmund froh, dass er an der Wand Halt fand.  
Sein Rückrat schien aus Gummi zu sein, er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten, was ihn nicht störte, er wollte sowieso schnellstens in eine etwas horizontalere Lage.  
Und alles deutete darauf hin, dass es bald dazu kommen würde. Snape schob ihn durch die nächste Tür und wenn McGonagall in diesem Raum gerade Unterricht gehalten hätte, er hätte nicht anders gekonnt, als Siegmund die Kleider von Leib zu reißen.  
Sie hatten es so oft getan und es war jedes Mal unglaublich gewesen.

Das Hemd hing praktisch in Fetzten von Siegmund, was ihn verwegen und sehr erregend wirken ließ.  
Dass McGonagall tatsächlich hier auftauchen würde, war allerdings nicht vorherzusehen gewesen.  
Ihren spitzen Schrei hatte man sicher im ganzen Gebäude gehört. Bald würden alle Leute nachsehen und sich vor der Tür versammeln. Severus richtete seine Kleidung und sich selbst auf. Zum Glück waren bei ihm nicht allzu viele Hüllen gefallen.  
Die Beule in der Hose jedoch, war deutlich zu sehen. Aber bei dem Anblick, der sich Snape gerade bot, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie verschwunden sein würde.  
Siegmund grinste die Frau anzüglich an, worauf sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bedecken.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen Siegmund musste zum Ministerium zurück. Dumbledore hatte sich beschwert, dass die Patient-Arzt Beziehung nicht eingehalten wurde und im Grunde hatte Siegmund seine Mission erfüllt. Der Tränkemeister hatte offensichtlich nichts mit dem Trank angestellt, außer sich selbst zu spalten, was er amüsant genug fand.  
Snape ging durch Hogwarts. Ziellos führten ihn seine Schritte die Treppen hinauf und hinab.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam. Einerseits wollte er nicht, dass Siegmund ihn verließ, nicht dass er ihn liebte, Siegmund war einfach sein Bettpartner und er hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt. Ganz sicher, das musste es sein.  
Andererseits fühlte er sich erleichtert. Sein anderes Ich jubelte innerlich und Snape konnte es mit den finstersten Gedanken nicht davon abbringen.  
Er blieb vor seiner Tür stehen. Er wollte nicht zurück in diese einsamen Zimmer.  
Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln und er taumelte, schwindelte, alles drehte sich um ihn. Er kannte die Symptome und versuchte sich zu wehren. Dann wurde es dunkel.

„Severus?"  
Ein leichtes Tätscheln seiner Wangen, das wohl schon eine Weile andauerte, hatte dieser empfindliche Körperteil leicht reizbar und rot werden lassen.  
Er öffnete die Augen um zu sehen, wer ihm denn diese Tortur zumutete.  
Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und er strahlte Remus an.  
„Komm ich bring dich rein."  
Vorsichtig stützte Remus den Geschwächten.  
Severus spürte, wie seine Kräfte zurückkamen, aber er würde den Teufel tun, das auch Remus mitzuteilen, der ihn jetzt praktisch trug.  
Sanft wurde er ins Bett gelegt und Severus hätte gerne die Augen geschlossen, um diesen Moment für immer zu bewahren.  
Doch liegen bleiben nützte nichts. Er musste handeln.  
So legte er seine Arme um die Schultern des anderen und zog ihn zu sich, dieser folgte ihm zögernd.  
Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, waren alle Zweifel verflogen.


	18. Meeting

Cyberrat: Wäre beinahe wieder passiert, dass ich so früh losgelegt hätte, nur dauerte es mir zu lange zum Hochladen.  
Entweder ist deren Server so langsam, oder die meisten laden gerade um die Zeit ihre Geschichten hoch. Und sag bloß, du vermisst Siggi.

Mina: Pscht! Nix wird verraten ;-)  
Nur, dass du bald nicht mehr viel zu schmökern hast, denn die Geschichte windet sich in den letzten Zügen.

Meta: Ja, es war nicht leicht ihn loszuwerden. Da musste ich einen künstlerischen Kunstgriff ausführen. Und es war immer nur unsere Minnie. (Hilfe, sie wird mich umbringen!)

Cardie: Vielleicht sogar etwas schmutziger, aber Malfoy hat wirklich was, wie er so arrogant die Nase hebt. Warum fallen wir Frauen so gerne auf Kotzbrocken herein. Aber großes Häufchen auf den Charakter wenn sie so gut aussehen…  
Oh Gott, ich denke wie ein Mann!

Ich hab mich tierisch gefreut über eure netten Reviews. Wenn ich ein neues Kapitel hoch geladen habe, guck ich viel öfter in meine Postfächer, nur falls mir jemand schreibt. Ich bin süchtig nach euren Antworten, wenn eine eintrudelt, setzte ich meine rosa Brille auf und die Sonne scheint.  
Am Wochenende soll's zwar wieder regnen, aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass bis dahin die Geschichte fertig sein dürfte.  
Und weil ich euch so doll lieb habe, gibt's heute ein Spezial. Einen Klippenhänger, der sich gewaschen hat.

* * *

**Meeting **

Lächelnd sah Severus auf den Schlafenden herab. Jetzt könnte er ausnahmsweise eine Dusche vertragen. Fröhlich ging er ins Badezimmer. ‚_Keine Sorgen mehr, weil kein Siegmund mehr.',_ jubelte er innerlich. _‚Bald bist du für immer weg.'_ Severus strahlte sein Spiegelbild im Badezimmerspiegel an. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er torkelte zum Waschbecken, an dem er sich festklammerte. „Nein" flüsterte er hilflos, als alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

Snape öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf dem kalten Boden im Badezimmer. mühsam richtete er sich auf. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, als ob er eine ganze Nacht lang durchgemacht hätte. Einen Augenblick später wusste er, warum. Sein Körper war warm und befriedigt, er roch nach einem anderen Mann und wenn ihn nichts täuschte war es ausgerechnet Lupins Geruch.  
Genervt holte er sich Kleidung aus dem Schrank, warum konnte ihn dieser Irre nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr und einen Erinnerungsblitz später lief Snape schnell durch die Gänge des Kerkers, über die Treppe nach oben und durch die Eingangstür.  
Nur in Hose und mit aufgeknüpftem Hemd stand er da und sah der Kutsche hinterher.  
_‚Verdammt!'  
_Er rannte zur „Asservatenkammer", wo magische Gegenstände vor den Hogwartsschülern in Sicherheit gebracht waren und durchsuchte die Vitrinen.  
Er fand, was er suchte und ging erst einmal duschen.

Vorsichtig drehte Snape an dem Gerät.  
Es war eigentlich verboten, wenn keine Erlaubnis des Ministeriums vorlag, doch er konnte nicht anders, er musste es tun.  
Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging in Richtung des Wohnbereichs seines Psychotherapeuten.  
Aber er kam nur ein paar Schritte weit, bis er ihn traf.  
„Ich habe schon gepackt, in einer halben Stunde bist du mich los."  
Snape sah ihn an.  
„Ich will, dass du bleibst."  
Siegmund lächelte listig.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, der kleine Werwolf kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst."  
Er kramte kurz in der kleinen Reisetasche, die er bei sich trug.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir das zum Abschied schenken, aber so werde ich das jetzt für viel bessere Zwecke verwenden. Wir gehen zu dir."  
Snape wollte protestieren.  
Die Phiole blitzte nur kurz auf, aber Snape vergaß jeden Einwand, den er hätte vorbringen können und so drängte ihn Siegmund zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Die Regale im Raum waren voller Bücher und dazwischen konnte man Stapel mit Trankrezepten oder irgendwelchen Notizen finden. Davor stand der Arbeitstisch, schwer, groß und aus dunklem Holz.  
Darauf konnte man gewöhnlich viel Papier und ein Tintenfass sehen, manchmal sah man auch den Meister der Zaubertränke, wie er Arbeiten korrigierte oder mit seiner Nase fast auf dem Blatt den Klassiker „Geheime Tränke aus der neuen Welt zum Nachbrauen" studierte.  
Doch heute wurden die Bücher Zeuge einer neuen Verwendung für den alten Schreibtisch, der schon viel erlebt hatte.  
Im dämmrigen Licht der dicken Kerzen, die den Kerker sonst hell erleuchteten, lag er auf dem Tisch.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke lag völlig entblößt auf dem Rücken. Die Beine hingen leicht gespreizt über die Kante.  
Aber sie waren nicht entspannt wie im Schlaf, sondern sie waren über die Schultern eines Mannes geschlungen.  
Ein Mann, dessen brauner Schopf die Blöße des Liegenden bedeckte.  
Langsam küsste sich Siegmund die Innenseite der Oberschenkel hinauf, Stille herrschte in diesem Raum, nur unterbrochen von Snapes kleinen Lauten der Lust und dem tiefen Atem des Liebkosenden.  
Ein kurzes Wimmen, als der braune Schopf sein Ziel erreichte.  
Wie eine Lanze stellte sich Siegmund das Zeichen von Snapes Erregung entgegen.  
Das Gefühl, dass der andere sich ihm unterwarf, sich willig hingab, war sehr erregend.  
Er streichelte Snape an der sanften Wölbung seines Hinterns, die Hand glitt der Öffnung immer näher und zufrieden spürte er, wie der Liegende sein Becken hob und die Beine weiter öffnete.  
Sein Finger suchte und fand.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Snape bereit war. ‚_Lupin_' dachte Siegmund und er hatte die Vorstellung, wie die beiden sich wie wilde Tiere gebärdeten, der wölfische Instinkt Lupins ihn dazu brachte, den sanften Severus zu unterwerfen.  
Wie er ihn zu Boden drückte und ihm von hinten zu verstehen gab, wer das Sagen hat.  
Siegmund spürte die Eifersucht in sich aufflammen. Trotzdem erregte ihn dieses Bild. Den stolzen Mann in einer solchen devoten Haltung zu sehen, selbst dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Es machte ihn verrückt.  
Er wollte Snape, aber noch mehr wollte er dessen Unterwerfung, die Unterwerfung des starken Snapes und jetzt bot sich die Gelegenheit.  
„Du wirst mich nicht vergessen.", knurrte er, hob Snapes Hintern an und drehte den Mann herum.  
Dann nahm er die Phiole aus der Tasche und goss sich vom Inhalt etwas auf seine Spitze.  
Heiß und kalt schien sein Blut durch seine Adern zu strömen.  
Er sah nur noch den Körper vor sich, willig und bereit, sah die Stelle, an der es einzudringen galt.  
Zwei Hände packten Snape an den Hüften, der etwas benommen auf weitere Aktionen wartete. Etwas Hartes durchstieß seinen Körper. Im selben Maße, wie die Härte tiefer in ihn drang, begann sein Blut heißer zu werden.  
Flüssige Lava schien durch ihn zu fließen und der samtene Stahl schien sich immer tiefer in ihn zu versenken. Das Gefühl floss in seinen Bauch und er atmete Lust.  
Starke Hände griffen seine Schultern und drückten sie auf den Tisch. Die Kälte des Holzes schnitt wie Eis in seine Brustknospen und brachten sie dazu sich aufzurichten.  
Seine Härte, die bisher nur unten an der Tischplatte gerieben hatte, schien jetzt darin zu versinken.  
Leises Stöhnen und Knarren des Tisches ließen erkennen, dass er genauso viel Vergnügen wie Snape daran hatte, als er dessen Glied in sich aufnahm und daran sanft saugte und leckte.  
Siegmund spürte, wie er immer tiefer in Snape drang, der sehr entspannt war.  
Doch es bestand noch immer genug Widerstand. Harte Wände, mit flüssiger Seide überzogen, umfingen fest Siegmunds Erregung, der feste Po bot genug Stütze für sein Becken, wenn er tief in Snape eindrang.  
Er packte den schwarzhaarigen an den Schultern und drückte ihn auf die Platte.  
Sein Blick folgte dem Weg der Wirbelsäule, schön geschwungen und gerade bis zum Zentrum der Lust verlief, wo sie wie eine Schlange den Mund weit geöffnet nur auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
Die Schlange bewegte sich fließend, starke Muskeln trieben sie, als sie an ihm entlang züngelte und sich wieder von ihm zurückzog, nur um wieder vorzustoßen.  
Sie wurde schneller und schneller, dann biss sie zu.  
Mit einem wortlosen Schrei kam Siegmund in Snape, dem es im selben Augenblick wie ein Stromstoß durch den Körper fegte.  
Die harten tiefen Stöße Siegmunds, die seinen Orgasmus begleiteten, drängten ihn gegen den Tisch, seine Brust rieb über den Tisch und schmerzhaft-süß wurden so seine Brustknospen gereizt.  
Der Schrei war wie ein Signal gewesen, denn auch er spürte, dass es gleich soweit sein würde und als Siegmund das letzte mal tief und fest zustieß, kam er selbst.  
Atemlos lagen sie auf dem Tisch, keiner konnte sich bewegen.  
Eine Tür ging auf.  
„Severus?"


	19. Autsch!

Dass ich das Kapitel jetzt schon hochlade verdankt ihr nur RTL. Ich kann nämlich nicht schlafen, nachdem ich „Resident Evil" geguckt habe.  
Schleim, Blut, Monster, meinetwegen auch mit Zähnen und die Teletubbies locken mir ein müdes Stirnrunzeln hervor, abgetrennte Körperteile erregen etwas mehr Aufsehen, aber Zombies sind für mich der Inbegriff der Horrors.  
Und ich hab bei _diesen_ Stellen (Frau schleicht alleine RÜCKWÄRTS durch engen Gang mit schattigen Nischen, Musik wird drängend, lauter...muss ich sonst immer lachen) weggeguckt.  
Am ekligsten ist die Szene mit dem Laser, aber der Schluss ist genial. Zum Glück habt ihrs verpasst (wenn nicht: herzliches Mitleid). 

Cyberrat: Ich sag nie wieder was gegen deine Hölle, wenn ich mir diesen Film angetan habe, ertrage ich auch die netten Leute da unten.  
PS: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, da du als einzige auf meine Anfrage geantwortet hast.

Meta: -hört einen pfeifenden Ton und an ihr vorbei saust Goliath-   
Plumps.  
„Mann, fühl ich mich zermatscht! Aber dafür hab ich ein Sprungtuch mitgebracht. Gefallen gebe ich nämlich gerne zurück."

Nachdem an der Klippe doch die Frage hängen blieb, wen ich denn nun schon wieder ins Spiel gebracht habe, soll diese aber auch schnell wieder beantwortet werden.  
Ich hoffe es zieht jetzt keinem die Schuhe aus.  
Denn ich habe wirklich versucht, wenigstens ein bisschen Logik mit einzubeziehen.  
Ehrlich.  
Zumindest manchmal.

* * *

**Autsch!**

Höhnisch beobachtete Snape, wie Lupin seine Kleidung zusammensuchte.Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und einem finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht zog sich Lupin so schnell an, wie er konnte. Snape konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben ‚_Jawohl!_'.  
Verletzt hörte er den Spott aus den Worten der beiden Männer, die zu ihm sahen und sich über ihn lustig machten.  
„Glaubst du etwa, dass sich jemand in ein Monster wie dich verlieben könnte?", höhnte Snape.  
Remus blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er einen Augenblick still.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich in ein Monster wie dich verliebt habe." Und schon war er zur Tür hinaus.  
Siegmund grinste, er kostete seinen Sieg noch einen Moment aus.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Damit hob er seine Reisetasche auf und wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Warte! Sehen wir uns morgen wieder? Ich kann mit Flohpulver kommen."  
„Warum sollten wir uns wieder sehen?" fragte Siegmund erstaunt.  
Snape schwieg perplex.  
„Weil wir einander begehren?", versuchte er vorsichtig.  
Siegmund lachte. Er nahm die Phiole und drückte sie Snape in die Hand.  
„Das hier ist legal, durch die Zeit reisen ohne Erlaubnis des Ministeriums nicht. Überlege dir also gut, welche weiteren Schritte du unternimmst."  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah etwas ratlos auf die Phiole.  
„Lupin hatte übrigens Recht. Was Besseres als dich findet man allemal."

Snape sank an der Wand herunter. Benommen erkannte er, was er in der Hand hielt.Es war eine neue, nicht verbotene Liebesdroge, die rauschende Lust für denjenigen verschaffte, der sie verabreicht bekam.  
Nur einmal daran zu riechen machte den trockensten Menschen feucht. Sie machte nach mehrmaliger Verwendung süchtig nach dem Menschen, der in den Genuss der Folgen dieses Duftes kam.  
_‚Er hat mich benutzt, zu seinem Vergnügen. Mit einer Droge gefügig gemacht. Verdammt."  
_In hilfloser Wut warf er die Phiole gegen die Wand. Sie zersplitterte mit einem fast lautlosen Klang.  
Er legte den Kopf auf die Knie und zitterte leicht vor Wut und Schmerz.  
Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und knallte gegen die Wand. Snape schreckte hoch und sah eine Gestalt aus dem Bad treten.  
Verwundert blickte er ihr hinterher. Gerade war ein ziemlich zerzaust aussehender Snape mit offenem Hemd an ihm vorbei gerannt.  
'_Tu es nicht, er ist es nicht wert. Lass ihn abhauen, dann hast du wenigstens eine schöne Erinnerung.'  
_Aber natürlich konnte er es nicht verhindern, weil er es nicht verhindert hatte. Nun musste geschehen, was geschehen war, die Kausalität verlangte es.  
Er konnte den Anblick seines siegessicheren Selbst nicht mehr ertragen.  
Und so verließ er sein Quartier, während ein scheinbar anderer Snape gerade verzweifelt einer davonrasenden Kutsche hinterher sah.

„Severus?"  
Unverkennbar Albus.  
Wie lange war er schon hier? Er wusste es nicht.  
Dumbledore konnte die Tür gewaltsam aufbrechen, wenn er nicht sowieso einen anderen Eingang kannte. Aber solange der freiwillige Einsiedler regelmäßig Essen von den Hauselfen bestellte und diese einen anscheinend guten körperlichen Gesundheitszustand des Betroffenen angaben, wollte er nicht in die Privatsphäre seines Lehrers eindringen.  
Das hätte alles nur verschlimmert und eine Eskalation musste unbedingt vermieden werden.  
Gelegentlich trafen Lehrer oder Schüler vor der Türe ein, um dem Eingeschlossenen Mut zuzusprechen, oder zu fragen, wann er denn gedenke, seinen Unterricht zu halten.  
Lupin hatte auch mit dem Bedürfnis gekämpft, sich bei Severus für die harten Worte zu entschuldigen. Doch als er an dessen Hohn dachte, verging das Bedürfnis wieder und er beschränkte sich darauf, den Berichten der Hauselfen zuzuhören.  
Diese waren eher konfus, denn Snape schien ständig jemand anderes zu sein, auch wenn er immer gleich aussah und das verwirrte die Hauselfen enorm.  
Snape braute an irgendeinem Trank herum, das war alles, was sie herausbekommen hatten und dass er mit jemandem sprach, der nicht da zu sein schien.


	20. Rede!

Cyberrat: -festhalt- Nicht! Selbstjustiz ist doch verboten. Aber vielleicht tröstet dich ja das Ende ein bisschen.

Meta: Klar, mir geht's wieder gut, und das mit dem Trank wird alles noch geklärt.

Cardie: Er führt eher Selbstgespräche, aber der Körper ist immer noch alleine.

Nachdem ffnet in letzter Zeit so zickig war, konnte ich leider nix hoch laden, dafür hänge ich jetzt am letzten Kapitel, bin aber soweit fast fertig. Ja, auch diese Geschichte geht langsam dem Ende zu.  
Ich bedanke mich für eure Reviews und wünsche euch etwas Spaß beim folgenden Kapitel.

* * *

**Rede!**

„_**Was hältst du davon?" **_

Das stümperhafte Gekritzel ließ Snape den Kopf schütteln. Der andere hatte einfach keine Geduld und nur wenig Disziplin.  
Er hatte deswegen sogar eine Uhr hingestellt, mit ganz klaren Anweisungen, an die sich der andere nur halten musste, wann er was womit zu tun hatte.  
Jetzt kam er sogar mit eigenen Vorschlägen.  
Gelassen setzte er sich an sein Pult. Dieser alte Klassenraum war ideal.  
Unter der Erde störte ihn kein Tageslicht, zwar wusste er deswegen auch nicht die Zeit, da auch die Uhr eine ganz normale Muggeluhr mit entsprechenden Zeigern war und es genauso gut acht Uhr Abends oder auch Morgens sein konnte, aber das war nicht wichtig.  
Er schlief, wenn er müde war und der Zaubertrank es zuließ, er aß, wenn er hungrig war. Mehr brauchte er nicht.  
Es könnten Tage vergangen sein, vielleicht Wochen.  
Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, dass ein Mensch ohne äußere Zeitangaben einen ungefähren Tagesrhythmus beibehielt, so schätzte er seinen Aufenthalt eher auf Tage. Aber er war ja nicht immer er selbst, daher verlor er jedes Zeitgefühl und außerdem klangen Wochen dann doch etwas theatralischer.  
Seufzend machte er sich an die Notizen seines anderen Ichs. Diese Grübelei hatte doch keinen Sinn.  
„_Nein.",_ schrieb er über den Vorschlag. Groß und rot.

„_**Liebst du Siegmund?"**_

„_Nein."_

„_**Du bist wirklichnicht sehr gesprächig. Hasst du ihn?"**_

„_Ja."_

„_**Gut. Hasst du Remus?"**_

„_Er ist langweilig."_

„_**Er würde uns nie verletzen."**_

„_Halt dich an meine Anweisung!"_

„**_Reg dich nicht auf, ich tu ja, was du sagst."_**

„_Er hat mich verletzt."_

„_**Was hast du getan?"**_

„_Ich habe in ein Monster genannt."_

„_**WAS?"**_

„…"

„_**Könntest du ihn lieben?"**_

„_**Severus?"**_

„_**Antworte mir!"**_

„_Trink."_

Severus sah den Becher an. Er wusste, dass beide den Trank zu sich nehmen mussten um den Zauber zu brechen. Sein alter Ego würde ihm aber nicht kampflos das Feld überlassen, dazu war er zu sehr Slytherin. _‚Mehr als ich, mir fehlt dazu die Heimtücke .'  
_Wer wusste schon, was er hinein gemischt hatte.  
Der andere würde Remus niemals lieben, das war jetzt klar. Nachdem, was er gesagt hatte konnte auch er Remus nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Oder würde ihm Remus verzeihen, wenn er wieder er selbst wäre, weil doch eigentlich der andere so böse zu ihm gewesen war?  
Unglücklich senkte Severus den Blick. Er war auch der andere, zumindest ein bisschen und er konnte sich den verletzten Blick seines Liebsten vorstellen. Die Wunde war zu tief geschlagen, als dass jemals wieder Vertrauen erhalten würde.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie seine Hand den Becher griff. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
Er hatte verloren.


	21. Gratulation

Ups. Sorry, hätte vielleicht vorher erwähnen sollen, dass der fette der gute ist und der dünne der böse. Am besten lest ihr das Kapitel noch mal durch mit dem Wissen, welche Schrift für wen steht. Es ist ja nicht soo lang.

Vanion: Hi, toll, dass du dir so viel Zeit für dein Review genommen hast. Chinesische Untote habe ich noch nicht getroffen (glaub ich). Ich weiß, was ich meine, bringe es leider aber offensichtlich immer wieder fertig, die Hälfte der Informationen für mich zu behalten. Weil ich nicht so viel Zeit mit Erklärungen verbringen will, es soll ja auch was passieren. Letzter Absatz Kap. 19 war so gemeint, vielleicht hätte ein „Etwas später" wirklich weiter geholfen. Und das mit den beiden Snapes hast du ganz richtig verstanden (wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe… -Kopf schwirrt-)

Cyberrat: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, obwohl du es nicht verstanden hast (das nennt man Kunst ;-) aber nachdem ich mir das ganze angesehen und dabei weniger Hintergrundwissen simuliert habe, muss ich zugeben: das ist absolut verständlich, wenn du es nicht verstehst. Tja, wenn man seine Texte kennt… Bei der nächsten Geschichte brauch ich wohl jemand fürs Betalesen.

So. Weil das letzte Kapitel einige Leser anscheinend etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich wieder auf ffnet keinen Zugriff habe (was haben die bloß die zwei Tage lang gemacht?) und weil es jetzt einigermaßen lesenswert ist, gibt es als kleine Entschuldigung für meine Unachtsamkeit ein weiteres Kapitel.

* * *

**Gratulation **

Die streng geheime Forschung war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.  
Das Ministerium bekam seine Auroren wieder, die sich lange in St.Mungos aufgehalten hatte, wegen totalen Ausfalls ihres Verstandes.  
Die Folterflüche hatten sie verrückt werden lassen und die Forschungsabteilung hatte nach jahrelanger Forschung ein Heilmittel gefunden.  
Die Presse bejubelte den kleinen Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord und das neue Medikament war Mittelpunkt in jedem Gespräch.  
„Unsere Forscher sind einfach genial!", riefen sie.  
Bei all dem Jubel wollten sie Namen hören, Helden feiern. Zu sehr litt das Land unter dem Krieg, die gute Neuigkeit brachte allen ein wenig Hoffnung.  
Snape schlug die Zeitung zu. Das tat er wörtlich, denn die Mücke, die ständig um seinen Tee oder vielmehr um den Honig herumschwirrte, war ihm tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen.  
Grausam grinsend öffnete er die Zeitung und betrachtete sein Werk.  
Das zermatsche Viech war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte.  
Dieses ständige Getue um seinen Trank würde ihn noch verrückt machen. Er war froh, dass nirgends sein Name auftauchte. Es hatte schon Vorteile, wenn sich das Ministerium für einen schämte.  
Dabei wäre er nie hinter die Lösung gekommen, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig Lupins Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hätte.  
Die beiden Tränke hatten in der Luft miteinander reagiert und ihm so eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit verschafft. Wenn man aber nur bestimmte Komponenten der Tränke mischte, kam der erwünschte heilsame Effekt zustande.  
Selbst seine Verwirrtheit hatte er wieder in Ordnung gebracht, er war eben ein Genie.  
Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln erhob sich Snape. Gleich würde er wieder Unterricht halten, die Schüler sollten ihn bloß nicht zu lange vermissen, er hatte sie in letzter Zeit wirklich zu sehr vernachlässigt, während er in seinem Labor eingeschlossen gewesen war.  
Leise kicherte er, was ein bisschen irre klang und seine Schüler wären geflüchtet, könnten sie ihn jetzt so sehen, selbst wenn sie Strafpunkte fürs Schwänzen bekommen hätten.  
Sie würden vielleicht glauben, dass er an die vielen böse Dinge dachte, die er mit ihnen machen würde, ohne dass McGonagall etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und da hätten sie Recht.  
Es war herrlich böse zu sein, wenn man ganz bei Verstand war.  
Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht, es sollte kein Schüler denken, er hätte Humor.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür.  
BLITZ  
Ein grelles Leuchten machte ihn für einen Augenblick blind. Es war sehr still bis:  
„Wie kamen Sie auf das Rezept?"  
„Wussten Sie, dass Sie einmal so etwas brauen würden?"  
„Was sagt Ihr Direktor dazu?"  
„Wurden Sie befördert?"  
Snape macht einen Satz zurück und schlug die Tür zu.  
Er hörte keine einzelnen Fragen mehr, denn vor der Tür standen dutzende Reporter, die ihre magischen, Stimmen aufzeichnenden Federn direkt unter seine eindrucksvolle Nase gehalten hatten und jetzt versuchten, ihn mit Geldversprechen oder Ruhm herauszulocken und seine Geschichte exklusiv veröffentlichen wollten.  
Entsetzt ließ sich Snape an der Tür herunter sinken. Wer hatte ihn bloß verraten?  
Jetzt konnte er nie wieder auf die Straße gehen.  
Das Kaminfeuer flackerte auf.  
„Severus? Komm bitte in mein Büro."  
„Ja, Direktor."

BLITZ  
Gequält starrte Snape in die Kamera.  
Er hatte seinen Merlinorden erster Klasse um den Hals hängen und trotzdem konnte ihm der Fotograf mit all seinen Vögelchen nicht ein noch so winziges Lächeln entlocken.  
Das etwas unsichere Grinsen des Ministers, der ihm gerade die Hand für das Foto reichte, erfreute ihn ungemein. Wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte, sollte dieser Idiot auch nicht in Glückseligkeit schwimmen.  
Erleichtert, dass alles vorbei war, ging er schließlich so schnell wie möglich ohne zu rennen, zum Büffet, das im Ministerium für die Gäste der Feier angerichtet war.  
Er stapelte sich wahllos Essen auf den Teller. Nur keinen Journalisten auf sich aufmerksam machen.  
Sein gesenkter Blick fiel auf einen knackigen Hintern und eine Männerhand darauf.  
Der Hintern gehörte einem jungen Schönling, der irgendwie tuntig wirkte.  
Die Hand gehörte…  
_‚Siegmund.'  
_Geschockt verarbeitete Snape diese Information.  
_‚Verdammt, du hattest schon mal einen besseren Geschmack',_ dachte er hasserfüllt.  
Er erinnerte er sich an die harten Worte des anderen und kochte vor Wut.  
Sein Verstand begann ohne seine Erlaubnis zu arbeiten und produzierte ein erstaunliches Ergebnis.  
Unauffällig rückte er näher an das Paar heran. Seine Hand glitt in eine der vielen Taschen seiner Robe und schlich sich von hinten an den Teller seines Ex-Liebhabers an.  
Unaussprechlicher hin oder her, eine kleine Bewegung später marschierte Severus Snape zufrieden zu Dumbledore, der an einem abgelegenen Tisch mit McGonagall alle Süßigkeiten des Hauses probierte.  
Jetzt hatte er doch noch eine Anwendung für seinen nicht patentierten Kastrationstrank gefunden.


	22. Party

Mina: Klar hat er das verdient, schließlich hat sich hier jemand ein Happy End gewünscht und dafür muss der Böse eben etwas leiden. Freut mich, dass du genauso schadenfroh bist wie ich, dann muss ich mich nicht dafür schämen.

Cyberrat: Ja, der liebe Sevi hat sich verabschiedet und alles ist wieder gut. Alles? Nein, ein kleiner Lupin am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs leistet noch Widerstand. Der muss doch irgendwie noch reinpassen –drück, schieb, zerr…-  
Vanion: Ich lass mich gerne etwas zutexten, wenn ich dabei was lerne. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich chinesische Komödien besser nicht im Nachtprogramm anschaue, sonst muss ich wieder was schreiben, weil ich nicht schlafen kann.

Cardie: Ich seh so selten Kühe, aber er wird schon recht doof aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, unser Snape. Ich bin zwar der allwissende Erzähler, aber ob ich die Folgen des Trankes in Erfahrung bringen kann?

Meta: Gemein? Ich bitte dich, Rache ist süß und jemand musste sich ja auch noch an Severus rächen. Schön, dass du das Gespräch verstanden hast, ich hab mir echt was dabei gedacht, nur könnt ihr ja nicht in meinen Kopf gucken.

Dieses Kapitel verdankt ihr cardie und vanion. So habe ich beschlossen eine Lücke zu füllen, die ich sonst gelassen hätte. Denn eigentlich käme jetzt das letzte Kapitel. Dass meine beiden Sündenböcke jetzt aber auch noch mal mehr reviewen müssen, ist doch wohl klar. –drohende Blicke um sich werf, sie schnell wieder einsammel und wegrenn-  
ps. Die Fortsetzung gibt's sofort nach Fertigstellung.

* * *

**Party **

Am Mittag hatte Severus feierlich seinen Orden überreicht bekommen. Am Abend war er zu einer weiteren Feier der Forschungsabteilung des Ministeriums eingeladen. Eine Absage wurde nicht geduldet, schließlich musste er einen kleinen Vortrag über die Lösung halten, auf die er letztlich gekommen war. Also saß Severus mit Dumbledore, der ein bisschen den Bewacher spielte, damit Severus nicht ausbüchste, in einem Cafe in London und wartete Schicksals ergeben auf seinen Auftritt und seinen Tee.  
McGonagall war schon nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, damit dort nicht das absolute Chaos ausbrach und stattdessen war Lupin angereist, der Severus schüchtern gratuliert hatte und jetzt in der sommerlichen Hitze an der Schlange stand, um sich und Dumbledore ein Eis zu kaufen.  
Severus beobachtete den Trubel um ihn herum.  
Die meisten Leute hatten sich im Schatten gefunden, von dem es in letzter Zeit immer mehr gab. Kleine Kinder ließen ihre Eistüten fallen und Eltern schimpften mit den Kindern, die sich nur mit Mühe von den Eisständen wegzerren ließen. Ein paar Wespen schwirrten um einen Mülleimer.  
Plötzlich sprang eine Frau am Nachbartisch kreischend auf und rannte wild im Kreis, wobei sie sich um sich drehte wie ein Derwisch. Die Arme hoch erhoben schien sie einen merkwürdigen Tanz aufzuführen und Severus beobachtete amüsiert, wie eine verwirrte Wespe um die Frau herum surrte und wahrscheinlich zunehmend wütend wurde.  
Gelassen lehnte er sich zurück und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als der Begleiter der Frau versuchte, das Tier zu verjagen. Das Insekt beschloss sich ein weniger hektisches Essen zu suchen und flog in einem Bogen weiter. An den umliegenden Tischen brach das Chaos aus.  
Remus kam zurück, in jeder Hand einen Eisbecher und sah sich verwirrt um.  
„Wespe.", sagte Severus nur und Remus nickte verstehend. Für Augenblick sah Remus ihm in die Augen, nur einen Moment zu lang um Zufall zu sein. Dann stellte er das Eis ab und Severus fragte sich, ob er sich getäuscht hatte.  
Um ihn herum wurde es ruhiger, nachdem jemand auf die Idee kam eine Fliegenklatsche herbeizuzaubern, die nun alle Wespen im Alleingang verfolgte und zermatschte.  
Eine Frau stellte freundlich lächelnd eine Tasse mit dampfender Flüssigkeit vor ihm ab und Remus sah ihn spöttisch an. „Dir kann es wohl gar nicht heiß genug sein, wie?" Severus rümpfte die Nase und roch an seinem Tee. „Iss du mal dein Eis, dann wollen wir sehen, wer nachher mehr schwitzt."  
So aßen die beiden ihr Eis und Severus sah zu. Es war ein friedliches Bild, vielleicht lag es auch nur an der Hitze, dass er den Blick nicht von Remus Hand abwenden konnte, wie sie den Löffel ins Eis tauchte und zum Mund führte. Verträumt blieb sein Blick an den Lippen des anderen hängen.  
Weich schlossen sie sich um den Löffel und dann glitt dieser zwischen ihnen wieder hinaus, während die Zunge hinter verschlossenen Lippen das Eis verflüssigte.  
In Severus Wirbelsäule schien sich auch etwas zu verflüssigen, ganz besonders im unteren Bereich. Er war sehr froh, dass er saß, nicht nur weil seine Knie ihn möglicherweise gerade nicht hätten halten können, sondern auch weil der Tisch eine Stelle seines Körpers verdeckte, die genau in diesem Moment auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
_'Könntest du ihn lieben?'_ Die Erinnerung kam und alles um ihn verschwand dahinter. Die Gefühle für Remus, der leidenschaftliche Rausch ihrer Lust, die Geborgenheit und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Berührung. Sein anderes Ich erinnerte sich an all diese Dinge, nur hatte der neue Severus Snape bisher keinen Grund gesehen, darauf zurückzugreifen.  
Jetzt tauchte plötzlich diese Frage auf, die er zuvor nicht beantwortet hatte.  
_'Vielleicht schon, zumindest bin ich jetzt schon scharf auf ihn.'_, dachte Severus und fühlte sich so richtig zynisch.  
"Severus." Die sanfte Stimme des Direktors riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und er bemerkte, dass er wohl die ganze Zeit Lupin angestarrt hatte, denn dieser sah ihn fragend und etwas verwirrt an. Severus spürte, wie er leicht errötete, zumindest wurden seine Wangen plötzlich sehr warm.  
‚_Oh Gott, nicht vor Lupin.'_, stöhnte er innerlich und riss mühsam den Blick von seinem Anblick los, um sich Dumbledore zuzuwenden, der jetzt seine Hand auf die von Severus legte.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" jetzt klang die Stimme eindeutig besorgt.  
Severus nickte und erhob sich.  
"Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Sonst komme ich zu spät und muss meinen Orden wieder abgeben." Dabei griff er fast unbewusst zur Brust, wo sich der Orden an einem langen Band hängend befand.  
Lupin grinste und Severus setzte seinen hochmütigsten Blick auf. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung wandte er den beiden den Rücken zu und marschierte los, mit der Gewissheit, dass der Direktor schon seine Zeche bezahlen würde, auch wenn er von seinem Tee nicht einen Schluck getrunken hatte.


	23. Party 2

vanion: Mit Lücke meinte ich eher einen Sprung in der Geschichte, aber den habe ich jetzt gekittet und es passiert alles haarklein bis zum Ende, fast ohne Zeitlöcher.

Cyberrat: Ja, der arme. Erst ist es schon so heiß und dann wird ihm gleich noch heißer und keine Abkühlung in Sicht.

cardie:Jawohl, du hast mir die Idee ins Ohr gesetzt und vanion will weniger mysteriöse Zeitsprünge vorwärts.

Meta: Das mit dem Eis gefällt mir auch und der Wespentanz gehört doch einfach zur Sommerzeit -grins-

Danke fürs Reviewen -verbeug-  
Einige von euch scheinen ja enorme Probleme mit Wespenattacken zu haben. Ich mache das so: mit einem Gegenstand das Vieh hauen, das wird davon so verwirrt, dass es erst mal dumm rumtorkelt und dann jemanden am Nebentisch sticht.  
Ich hab euch so lieb, dass ich es gar nicht übel nehme, dass mein vorletzte Kapitel zu den zehn vorletzten Kapiteln wird. -seufz-  
Irgendwie wollen meine Finger nicht aufhören, daran zu tipen.

* * *

**Party 2**

Er kam schließlich am Eingang zum Saal für die Feier an. Dort waren schon einige Zauberer versammelt und unterhielten sich leise mit Fachgeplänkel. Einige nickten ihm kurz zu, als Severus an ihnen vorbei kam. Es war erfrischend, dass ihn hier niemand mit dem neuen Trank in Verbindung brachte, was sich leider wohl heute Abend ändern würde.  
Erhobenen Hauptes trat er ein und bekam sofort ein Programmheft in die Hand gedrückt.  
In einer Ecke stand verlockend ein Stuhl mit Tisch und Severus setzte sich hin. Aufmerksam sah er sich das Programm von hinten an. Sein Vortrag kam ziemlich zum Schluss der angesetzten Vorträge, wie er es erwartet hatte, schließlich kam er mit der Sensation des Abends.  
Seufzend schloss er das Heft. Der Rest interessierte ihn nicht, alles nur Eigenlob der Szene. Wissenschaftliches Schulter klopfen.  
Trotzdem war er stolz hier zu sein, denn noch nie hatte ihn jemand offiziell auf eine der legendären Partys des Forschungsinstituts eingeladen.  
Wer einen Mann mit einigem Wissen in Zaubertränken zu seiner Feier zur Verfügung hatte, konnte sich auf eine Überraschung bezüglich der Getränke gefasst machen.  
Das Alter war kein Hindernis bei Übermut und Geltungssucht, so dass oft einige Flüssigkeiten mit interessanter Wirkung in sonst harmloseren Getränken landeten und die halbe Versammlung dauerhaft auf Toilette schickte oder bei manchen Leuten diverse Körperteile bunt färbte, gelegentlich sogar welche, die ihnen gerade gewachsen waren.  
Der erfolgreichste Brauer war der, über dessen Trank man beim nächsten Treffen noch immer sprach.  
Gelangweilt beobachtete Severus, wie sich die Leute setzten und sah, wie ein Mann auf die Bühne trat.  
Kaum ein Zauberer kümmerte sich um den einsamen Mann, überall wurde geplappert.  
Das schien den Mann auf der Bühne nicht zu stören, denn er fing an, eine Rede zu halten und sah dabei immer wieder auf eine Papierrolle, die schräg vor ihm schwebte und sich alleine an der einen Seite aufrollte und an der anderen abrollte.  
Severus Blick wanderte über die Gäste und blieb an einem bekannten Gesicht hängen.  
Der Schönling vom Mittag saß dort und wirkte in Abendkleidung noch viel tuntiger. Als er ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit hob, spreizte er den kleinen _und_ den Ringfinger ab.  
Severus schüttelte sich. Siegmund nahm wohl alles für ein paar Minuten Spaß in Kauf. Was wollte er mit einem Mann, der so tat, als wäre er eine Frau, die sich als Mann verkleidete und das ziemlich schlecht?  
Die Haltung des Körpers, die betont gespreizten Finger, der snobistische Blick gepaart mit einem zu roten Schmollmund, reizten Severus enorm.  
‚_Du bis eifersüchtig.'_, spottete eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er wurde wütend, als er feststellte, dass es wirklich so war.  
Ein etwas abgehetzt aussehender Siegmund setzte sich neben den Schönling und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der andere lächelte und drehte plötzlich den Kopf zur Bühne. Er stand auf und ging unter gleichmäßigem Applaus zur Bühne.  
Severus staunte. Der Kerl sollte einen Vortrag halten?  
Er verfluchte sich, dass er den Namen nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er hob seine Hand, um sein Kinn damit zu stützen und merkte, dass ihn irgendetwas kratzte.  
Verdattert sah er das Programmheft an, das er in seiner Hand zerknüllt hatte.  
Dann strich er es so glatt wie möglich und öffnete es.  
„So, so, der Herr ist also Professor.", murmelte er halblaut.  
Er sah zur Bühne und bemerkte, dass der andere schon zum Ende seines Vortrages kam. Offensichtlich hielt man hier nichts von langen Reden.  
Umso besser für ihn.  
Severus beobachtete den Mann, als er sich verbeugte und den Applaus entgegen nahm.  
Grimmig sah er zu, wie er an den Tisch zurückging und dort mit einem Kuss auf den Mund und einer Hand auf dem Hintern belohnt wurde.  
Er setzte sich ganz langsam und die Hand rieb weiter an der Stelle, wo sich Hase und Igel gute Nacht sagten.  
Eifersucht brannte in Severus. Trotz des Verrates begehrte er Siegmund immer noch und hatte den Wunsch, seinem Rivelan, dem arroganten Schönling den Hals umzudrehen.  
Die alte Frage brannte in ihm._ ‚Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?'_ Die Antwort folgte sofort auf dem Fuß. _‚Siegmund'_. Severus seufzte frustriert und zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
Ein sanft lächelnder Lupin setzte sich neben ihn und die Hand auf Severus Schulter gehörte dem Direktor, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.  
Severus lehnte sich zurück und konzentrierte sich mit steinernem Gesicht auf die Redner.  
Es gelang auch ganz gut, selbst wenn das meiste, was es zu erzählen gab der reinste Humbug war oder längst bekannt.  
Langsam würde er müde und er langweilte sich tödlich. Da fiel sein Name und schreckte auf.  
Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Remus und ein freundlichen Nicken von Dumbledore begleiteten ihn zur Bühne.  
‚_Verdammt, warum bin ich nicht abgehauen, als ich noch konnte?'_ Severus stand im Licht und begann seine Rede.  
Trotzdem, dass er so nervös war, stellte einige gewagte Thesen in Bezug auf den neuen Trank auf, nur um zu sehen, ob ihm jemand zuhörte. Als kein Widerspruch und keine Frage kam, fuhr er fort und sein Blick wanderte über die Menge, bis er an Siegmund hängen blieb.  
Dieser sah ihn an, nickte ihm zu und begann, seinem Begleiter zwischen die Beine zu fassen. Obwohl der Tisch davor stand konnte Severus genau sehen, was geschah.  
Er konnte es sich denken, als der so behandelte auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte und genüsslich die Augen schloss.  
Grimmig beeilte sich Severus seinen Vortrag zu beenden. Das triumphierende Lächeln auf Siegmunds Gesicht machte ihn rasend.  
Er lief zu seinem Tisch zurück und ignorierte den müden Applaus. Offensichtlich hatte niemand mitbekommen um _welchen_ Trank es eigentlich ging, die anschließende Party war wohl wesentlich wichtiger.  
Mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sich und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Lupin ihm tröstend die Hand auf den Arm legte.  
Er war jetzt einfach nicht in Stimmung sich um andere Leute zu kümmern.  
Als auch der letzte Vortrag beendet war, brach ein tosender Applaus über ihn herein.  
Im folgenden Gewusel konnte er die beiden kaum ausmachen. Sie standen verdächtig nahe zusammen und schienen sich zu streicheln.  
Severus schnaubte. Der blöde Trank musste doch langsam seine Wirkung entfalten. Hatte Siegmund vielleicht gar nicht von den präparierten Sachen gegessen?  
Er musste es wissen, seine Neugier trieb ihn an, den beiden zu folgen, als sie die Party recht überstürzt verließen.


	24. Party 3

Cyberrat: Da musst du noch warten, bis Sevvie ins Körbchen geht, erst im nächsten Kapitel ist nämlich Zeit zum Schlafen.

Meta: Es wird besser mit der Party, nur wird Severus nicht so lange bleiben können…

Vanion: -stolz ist- für den hab ich auch nur einige Sekunden zum Ausdenken gebraucht und etwa 20 Minuten um mir einzureden, dass das kein absolut bescheuerter Vergleich ist.

Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, ich bin jetzt immer noch nicht so glücklich mit dem Kapitel. –schnief-  
Aber das Leben geht weiter und es wird besser (hoffe ich).  
Cardie, das ist dein Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir wenigstens ein bisschen.

* * *

**Party 3**

Das Fest fand in einer Art Hotel statt, zumindest gab es hier Betten, wie Severus feststellte, als er einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen konnte, während die beiden leidenschaftlich küssend hinein stolperten.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, nicht umsonst konnte er so viele Informationen erhalten und mit dem Leben davon kommen.  
Hinter einer großen Pflanze erzeugte er einen Flimmerschild, der ihn vor neugierigen Blicken schützte und holte eine rosa gummiartige Substanz, die lang und dünn wie sein Zauberstab aussah, aus seiner Tasche.  
Mit leisen Anweisungen ließ er die Masse länger werden, unter dem Läufer im Gang hindurch, bis zur Tür. Dort drückte sie sich auf ganzer Länge platt und glitt unter dem Spalt hindurch, wo sie sich in Form zweier Augen glatt an die Tür legte und vor Severus bildete sie am anderen Ende ein Rechteck. Dadurch konnte er wie durch ein Fenster in das Zimmer sehen.  
_'Die Jungs sind echt nicht schlecht.'_, dachte Severus, der diesen Scherzartikel von den Weasley - Zwillingen hatte. Er beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, Stammkunde der beiden zu werden. Aufmerksam sah er auf das Bild vor sich.  
Vier Beine, ein Paar unbehaart und ein Paar leicht behaart befanden sich nebeneinander. Die beiden Männer waren offensichtlich völlig nackt, zumindest bis zum Poansatz.  
Zwei rosa Ohrstöpsel formten sich in seinen Ohren und er hörte das Stöhnen der beiden Männer.  
Dann kam der Kopf des Schönlings ins Bild und er begann sich oral an den behaarten Beinen zu vergreifen. Severus ballte die Fäuste.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete er, wie sein Rivale seinen Liebsten mit der Zunge verwöhnte. „Dan.", stöhnte Siegmund.  
Eifersüchtig sah Severus den beiden zu und war doch erregt. Seine Hose schien enger zu werden und als Siegmund den Mann vor ihm am Hinterkopf packte und ihn führte, glitt Severus Hand wie selbst zwischen seine Beine.  
Plötzlich ließ Siegmund los und sah Severus direkt mit geweiteten Augen an.  
Zumindest sah es so aus, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht möglich sein konnte, der beobachtende Schirm war immer gut getarnt. Aber wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Severus spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Dan hörte inzwischen auf, sich mit dem Geschlechtsteil seines Geliebten zu befassen.  
„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er besorgt. „Mache ich es nicht richtig?"  
Siegmund sah auf ihn herunter, als hätte er bisher gar nicht gemerkt, dass da jemand war.  
Severus war gespannt. Als Dan sich auf den Boden setzte und hinaufsah, konnte Severus erkennen, dass Siegmunds kleiner Freund traurig den Kopf hängen ließ.  
„Mach weiter.", knurrte Siegmund.  
Dan kann wieder hoch und legte sich ordentlich ins Zeug, aber Severus bekam das kaum mit. Zuckend kämpfte er gegen einen hysterischen Lachkrampf, der sich seiner bemächtigen wollte.  
Dan hörte schließlich auf.  
„Das hat keinen Zweck. Du bekommst einfach keinen mehr hoch.", sagte er kühl.  
Siegmund starrte ihn an.  
„Na los, tu was.", forderte Dan ihn auf. „Du willst mich doch nicht in diesem Zustand hier alleine lassen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist." Siegmund schien fassungslos. „Erst bin ich völlig verrückt nach dir und jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr. Was ist mit mir los?"  
Dan sah ihn ernst an.  
„Du hast doch nichts vom Punsch getrunken?"  
Siegmund schüttelte müde den Kopf und hob vorsichtig seinen ehemals besten Freund hoch, doch der wollte einfach nicht stehen bleiben.  
Dan stand auf. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief er wütend.  
„Erst machst du mich heiß und dann lässt du mich eiskalt abblitzen!"  
Siegmund setzte sich betroffen und stierte nur verzweifelt zwischen seine Beine.  
„Ich such mir jemanden, der es mir richtig besorgen kann."  
Damit stürmte Dan mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zur Tür riss sie auf und rannte zwei Schritte hinaus, ohne den Rosa Streifen auf dem Boden zu bemerken.  
Dann stieß er gegen einen Sicherheitsmann des Hotels, wie man vor allem an seiner Uniform mit der Aufschrift „Sicherheit" und dem Emblem des Hauses erkennen konnte.  
Der Mann packte Dan und starrte ihn an.  
Siegmund kam zur Tür gerannt und blieb gerade unter dem Türrahmen stehen.  
Ein Grinsen zog über das Gesicht des Mannes, der Dan am Arm hielt, sein Kollege, der etwas hinter ihm stand, feixte.  
„Könnte ich bitte Ihre Ausweise sehen?", frage er genüsslich und mit entsetztem Blick an sich herunter stellte Dan jetzt offensichtlich fest, dass er immer noch vollkommen nackt war und es deshalb unmöglich war, dass die Männer übersehen konnten, wie er auf den festen Griff des Sicherheitsmannes reagierte und sehr hart wurde.  
Siegmund, der auch nicht mehr an hatte, ächzte entsetzt und ging vor den Männern in das Zimmer zurück.  
Zufrieden packte Severus sein Observationsgerät zusammen, das Folgende wollte er gar nicht sehen. Er entfernte den Flimmerschild und ging breit grinsend zurück in Richtung Party. Hinter sich hörte er durch die geschlossene Tür, das Lachen der Sicherheitskräfte.  
Jetzt wusste Severus, dass heute Abend mit nur wenig Glück gleich vier ihre Köpfe hängen lassen würden. Dan, Siegmund und ihre beiden Lieblinge.


	25. Party 4 Die letzte

Vanion: Hey, wenn sich Frauen die Beine rasieren sollen, warum nicht auch Männer? In der Werbung heißt es, Männer rasieren in ihrem Leben ein Fußballfeld. Wenn wir jede Körperbehaarung einbeziehen, die anscheinend in modernen Zeiten an Frauen nichts zu suchen hat, kommen wir dank höherer Lebenserwartung auf mindestens zwei Golfplätze.  
Ps: Danke für den Hinweis, da les ich das noch zweimal durch, bevor ich es abschicke und trotzdem passiert so was. –schäm-

Cyberrat: Ich fand das eine ganz schön heftige Rache. Dem Mann das nehmen, was ihm am wichtigsten ist: Seine Männlichkeit. - eine Runde Mitleid. Ooooooooh - Aber verdient hatte er das wirklich.

Meta: Ja, das mit dem Ausdehnen muss so sein, sonst krieg ich die Informationen nicht unter und zeitlich nicht mit dem Schluss geregelt. Aber das ist eigentlich wirklich nicht mein Stil, alles so breit zu reden.

Cardie: Prima, das freut mich, hab extra für dich die Langziehaugen erfunden. Aber lass dir das bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen ;-).

Ellen: Willkommen bei meiner sterbenden Geschichte. Leider werden nicht mehr viele Kapitel folgen, denn sie ist bald zu Ende. Genauer gesagt kommt nach diesem nur noch ein weiteres. Aber da du schon die zweite bist, die sich eine Happy End mit Severus und Remus wünscht, muss ich das wohl langsam ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.

Hallo! Grüße aus dem kalten Sommer. Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel und dabei wird es bleiben, da fang ich lieber was Neues an, als das hier noch mehr in die Länge zu ziehen.  
Nach dramaturgischen Gesichtspunkten bin ich jetzt sowieso im letzten Akt und sollte langsam zum Ende kommen. Der Höhepunkt kommt im dritten Akt und dann löst sich die Spannung in einem großen Knall. Bei einer Komödie durch Lachen, bei der Tragödie durch das Scheitern des Helden.  
Da ich weiblich bin –Überraschung!- kann ich mir allerdings mehr als einen Höhepunkt leisten.  
Sowieso versteh ich die Erklärung nicht, wenn Männer fremdgehen, sie müssten ihre Gene weit verstreuen. Warum sind sie dann diejenigen, die danach gleich einschlafen und nicht sofort noch fünf andere Weibchen begatten können, während wir noch locker einkaufen gehen könnten oder schnell zu unserem Ehemann ins Bett, um ihm auch noch ein bisschen Spaß zu gönnen?  
Ausnahmen bestätigen natürlich die Regel und ich bin weder jetzt noch beim Schreiben des Endes dieses Kapitels bekifft.  
Ganz. Ehrlich!

* * *

**Party 4**

Severus tanzte. So begeistert war er selten über eine Tanzfläche gewirbelt. Es war spät am Abend und er hatte eigentlich kaum etwas getrunken. Irgendwann hatte er auch ein Glas Punsch gekippt. Der war traditionell das beliebteste Mittel für Experimente der Tränkebrauer mit den Gästen des Abends, doch Severus war das völlig egal gewesen, so sehr hatte er sich gefreut. Siegmunds weinerlicher Blick nach der Entdeckung seiner Lustlosigkeit hatte Severus von seiner Besessenheit geheilt.  
Frei von Liebeskummer und glücklich tanzte Severus zu den schnellen Rhythmen über die Tanzfläche. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln angenehm streckten und zusammenzogen. Sein Körper gab ihm das Gefühl überwältigender Anmut, als er einigen älteren Herren auswich und sie trittsicher umtanzte.  
Deren Blicke bezog er auf sein umwerfendes Aussehen und lachte sie verführerisch an.  
Er wirbelt herum und wurde von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser damit aufhören.", raunte ihm Remus zu, während er den glücklich grinsenden Mann mit einem Arm umschlungen von der Tanzfläche führte.  
Severus ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen, gelegentlich machte er noch ein paar kleine Tanzschritte.  
Im Foyer sprach Remus mit einem kleinen dicken Mann, der sich ständig mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn abtupfte.  
„Mein Freund hier braucht ein Bett für die Nacht."  
„Aber sicher." Ein nervöser Blick strich über die beiden. „Solange Sie nicht vorhaben, nackt durch unser Hotel zu rennen oder unsägliche Dinge auf den Fluren zu tun."  
Mit nun hochrotem Kopf tupfte sich der Mann nervös ab. Severus kicherte unkontrolliert und Remus hatte Mühe ihn festzuhalten, denn er schien eine unglaubliche Affinität zum Boden entwickelt zu haben.  
Schließlich ließ Remus los und Severus kugelte sich lachend auf dem Boden.  
„Eine Nacht. Hier." Damit warf Remus ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. Der andere Mann guckte und schien innerlich zu zählen, dann nickte er und legte einen Schlüssel daneben.  
Remus nahm den Schlüssel und hob Severus von Boden auf, der sich wieder etwas beruhigte und sich anstandslos die Treppe hinauf führen ließ.  
Nachdem er das Zimmer aufgeschlossen, Severus hinein bugsiert und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, atmete Remus erst einmal auf.  
Severus grinste vor sich hin, er wusste auf welches Ereignis der Mann am Tresen sich bezogen hatte, er würde es Remus vielleicht ein andermal erzählen. Schließlich hatte er mit Siegmund auch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen gehabt.  
Remus… Severus dachte verträumt über ihn nach.  
Er hatte ihn vor sich selbst schützen wollen, seinen Ruf wahren und deshalb hierher gebracht. Bestimmt war nur das der Grund. Aber Severus etwas umnebeltes Gehirn fand eine Alternative.  
Mit einem, wie er glaubte, verführerischem Lächeln sah Severus seinem Retter tief in die Augen.  
„Nicht." Remus senkte den Blick und wirkte plötzlich sehr verloren. „Kommst du zurecht?", fragte er leise.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du machst dir immer Sorgen und kümmerst dich um mich. Du hast mich sogar vor der Peinlichkeit bewahrt, auf irgendeinem Tisch da unten einen Strip hinzulegen."  
Remus sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Mach deinen Mund zu, ich wäre vielleicht wirklich so weit gegangen. Immerhin bin ich jetzt gerade unzurechnungsfähig. Aber du hast mich beschützt und ich fühle mich in deiner Nähe sicher. Du wärst der Richtige für mich." Severus seufzte schwer. „Wenn du nur nicht so langweilig im Bett wärst."  
Ein empörter und etwas verletzter Blick traf ihn. „Langweilig?"  
Severus grinste verschlagen. „Beweis mir das Gegenteil."  
Fast schien es, als würde Remus das tatsächlich tun. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete ihn Severus.  
Dann drehte sich Remus um und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht." Erklang es dumpf, als seine Hand zur Tür griff.  
Severus dachte nicht. Sein Bauch hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und dabei nicht sein Gehirn gefragt, sondern eine Instanz, die sich nur geographisch etwas weiter unten befand.  
Mit einem Schwung, der ihn selbst überraschte, warf sich Severus gegen die ungeöffnete Tür und so zwischen sie und Remus.  
Dieser starrte ihn verblüfft an und blieb wie versteinert in der Position, in der er sich gerade befand.  
„Bleib."  
Nach diesem wortgewandten Statement beschloss Severus, dass es überzeugendere Methoden gab und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
Remus versuchte zurück zu weichen, aber zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihn und verhinderten jede halbherzige Gegenwehr.  
Angespannt ließ Remus die wilden Küsse über sich ergehen. Schließlich entspannte er sich etwas und Severus nutzte es gleich aus. Seine Zunge schob sich zwischen Lippen, die nur kurz Widerstand boten.  
Sie standen so eng, dass beide fühlten, die gegenwärtigen Ereignisse ließen den anderen nicht kalt.  
„Severus.", flüsterte Remus und schob den anderen von sich, dieser aber hielt seine Hände fest. Er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen.  
Ein weiterer Kuss und Remus schien alle Zweifel zu vergessen.  
Eilig zog er Severus in Richtung Bett, unterwegs knöpfte er zwei Knöpfe auf, dann wurde es ihm wohl doch zu lang, denn den Rest des Hemdes riss er auf.  
Severus grinste und zog seinem Gegenüber dessen Hemd über den Kopf, was nicht so einfach war, weil Remus sich weigerte auch nur einen Zentimeter zurück zu weichen und schließlich nur einen Augenblick nachließ.  
Seine Lippen wanderten über Severus Brust, seine Hände waren bereits mit dem Verschluss der Hose beschäftigt.  
Auf dem Weg nach unten stellte sich Remus ein kleines Hindernis entgegen. Ohne Zögern und ohne Reue zog sich Severus den Merlinorden aus und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.  
Seine Hose folgte kurz darauf.  
Kaltes Holz drückte gegen seine Kniekehlen, aber in diesem Moment hätte Severus nichts lieber gefühlt, als dieses Zeichen, dass sie endlich am Bett angekommen waren.  
Er setzte sich und Remus, der nicht einen Augenblick den Lippenkontakt verlor, streichelte ihm über die Brust, zum Bauch und hakte seine Finger in Severus Unterhose. Durch eine schnelle entschlossene Bewegung von Remus und einen sanften Hüftschwung von Severus glitt sie schließlich über lange schlanke Beine, über die Füße und fiel unbeachtet zu Boden.  
Denn Remus hatte mit seinen Händen besseres zu tun.  
Seine Lippen hielten an der Brust, um dort mit Hilfe von Zähnen und Zunge eine Knospe zu verführen, die sich auch geschmeichelt aufrichtete.  
Die Hände streichelten über die Knie und wanderten langsam aufwärts.  
Nach einem kurzen Intermezzo des Entkleidens lagen beide nackt auf dem Bett.  
Unter leidenschaftlichem Küssen streichelten sie sich, rieben ihre Körper an einander.  
Ihre Hände massierten sanft die erogenen Zonen des jeweils anderen, glitten dann zwischen die Beine und umschlossen die harten Erektionen. Leises Stöhnen ermunterte Remus weiter zu machen.  
Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Öffnung des anderen und schob schließlich einen Finger hinein.  
Erregt bäumte sich Severus auf und drängte sich dem neuen Gefühl entgegen.  
Schon kurz darauf wurde der Finger durch mehr ersetzt. Unglaublich intensiv spürte Severus die Nähe des anderen, seine Wärme, der Atem kitzelte ihn am Hals und Lippen liebkosten seinen Nacken, als Remus schnell in ihn eindrang.  
Eine Welle des Schmerzes brach über Severus herein, den Schrei konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Beide waren zu sehr erregt, als dass sie sich darum kümmerten. Nach kurzer Zeit machte der Schmerz einem lustvollen Gefühl Platz, als Remus ihn jetzt sanfter von hinten nahm und vorne seinen harten Schaft rieb.  
Im Rhythmus der Stöße wurde ihr Atem schneller, auf ihrer Haut bildeten sich Schweißperlen.  
Severus hatte das Gefühl sich zu verflüssigen, als Remus tief in ihm etwas berührte und sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen, es existierte nur noch sein eigener Körper und diese wundervolle Eindringen und dann explodierte das Universum.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, befand er sich nicht in seinem eigenen Bett, wie er sofort wusste. Der Rest seines Verstandes war erst einmal beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, wie er hierher gekommen war. So bemerkte er recht spät den Arm, der locker über seine Hüfte gelegt war.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er auf Geräusche des anderen, doch er hörte nichts. Schnell drehte er sich um, was wenn sein Bettgefährte tot war?  
Braune Augen beobachteten ihn ängstlich.  
Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung und beide starrten sich an, keiner schein zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.  
So lagen sie eine ganze Weile, bis es Severus zu albern wurde. Er drehte sich um und kuschelte sich ausgiebig in die warme Mulde, in der sein Körper in der Nacht seinen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.  
Der Arm legte sich wieder um ihn, diesmal um seine Brust und er fühlte die Bewegungen am Rücken, als Remus wieder anfing zu atmen.  
Es fühlte sich gut an.  
Doch nachdem der Zeiger des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch von ‚Aufstehen' bis kurz vor ‚Zimmermädchen' gewandert war, beschloss Severus, dass er lieber nicht von jemandem in Remus Armen erwischt werden wollte.  
Wortlos stand er auf und zog sich seine Sachen an, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut waren. Zum Glück waren sie gestern so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, um die Tür zu schließen.  
Gelassen richtete er seine Kleidung, warf einen Blick auf Remus, der sich nicht gerührt hatte und ihn nur stumm ansah, nickte ihm zu und verließ das Zimmer.  
Er war zwei Schritte gegangen, als eine Frau in den Gang trat und sofort in das erste Zimmer im Gang rauschte.  
Es war dasselbe Zimmer, aus dem Severus gerade gekommen war. Ein kurzer Schrei erklang und dann flogen Kleidungsstücke aus der Tür.  
Severus blieb stehen und beobachtete amüsiert, was passierte.  
Schließlich taumelte ein offensichtlich geschubster und verwirrter Remus aus der Tür und begann, die ganze Kleidung aufzusammeln.  
Severus reichte ihm mit einem spöttischen Grinsen den Umhang.  
Mit roten Wangen nahm Remus ihn entgegen.  
_'Selbst wenn er es mit mir getrieben hat, schämt er sich, vor mir nackt herum zu laufen.'_ Amüsiert lachte Severus auf und raunte dem anderen Mann ins Ohr: „Ich ziehe das Langweilig zurück."  
Remus Gesicht wurde noch roter und breit grinsend ging Severus die Treppe hinunter.


	26. Epilog

Vanion: Du hast aber eine Phantasie –staun- Da kommt mir eine recht harmlose Idee und du spinnst sie ganz verrückt weiter. Du solltest viele Fanfictions schreiben, das könnte sehr lustig werden.  
Das Zimmermädchen ist schon heftig drauf, aber vielleicht hat sie schlecht geschlafen und Remus ist in dieser Hinsicht eben ein Gentleman.  
Das mit der Werbung ist schon sehr lange her. Vielleicht Wilkinson? Würde es nicht beschwören.

Meta: Klar ist die Frau im Zimmer, die muss ja sauber machen (nach dieser Nacht haben die beiden ein sehr unordentliches Zimmer zurück gelassen). Die Frau ist wahrscheinlich vom Amt und hat einen ein Euro Job bekommen, muss alles genau machen. Nun, das ist zumindest eine Erklärung (Vielleicht hat es mir aber auch einfach Spaß gemacht, Lupin nackt über den Flur zu jagen)

Cyberrat: Alles hat ein Ende nur die Wurst… Es gibt ja noch ein Kapitel, dieses nämlich. Schön, dass du das vorige gut findest, ich bin in solchen Szenen einfach furchtbar schlecht.  
Meist muss ich zwischendurch lachen und dann wird alles ziemlich lächerlich. Das ist diesmal dein Kapitel, weil ich damit deinem Wunsch nachkomme. Irgendwie zumindest ein bischen.

Ellen: Gell? Die beiden passen irgendwie zusammen, vom Alter, von den Gegensätzen. Jetzt gibt es nur noch den normalen Snape, aber vielleicht ist er nicht mehr ganz der alte. Dass Remus der Richtige ist, scheint er zu ahnen, aber es ist ihm anscheinend egal.  
P.S. Immer her damit.

Das ist nun das Ende der Geschichte –schluchz-  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich so viele treue Leser einfinden (Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das überhaupt als einer liest).  
Aber ich muss sagen, eure Reviews haben mir Kraft gegeben, in den schweren Stunden der absoluten Einfallslosigkeit. Dass ihr das Ergebnis dieser Stunden als lesenswert betrachtet erfreut meine arme Seele, die sich jetzt besser wieder in ihre Gummizelle zurückzieht…  
Da ich meine Geschichten um Kleinigkeiten aufbaue, fällt mir vielleicht mal wieder ein erzählenswerter Satz ins Auge und ich beglücke euch wieder mit gedanklichen Ergüssen der fanfiction Art.

* * *

**Epilog **

Es war sommerlich warm, die Schüler und viele Lehrer verbrachten den späten Abend draußen, am nächsten Tag würde wieder der Unterricht der neuen Woche beginnen.  
Den ganzen Nachmittag musste er der Presse Rede und Antwort stehen, hatte keine Gelegenheit, über die vergangene Nacht nachzudenken.  
Jetzt ging Severus Snape einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach.  
Er hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und ein großes Fass roter Tinte aufgestellt. Zwischen dem Durchstreichen und an den Rand Kritzeln auf den Dokumenten des Stapels, der vor ihm lag, trug er mit schwarzer Tinte gelegentlich etwas in ein kleines Buch ein.  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, freute er sich endlich mal Zeit zu seinem Vergnügen zu haben. Ohne Presse und ohne dumme Fragen, ganz allein…  
Es klopfte.  
„Kein Kommentar." Murmelte Severus geistesabwesend. Es klopfte erneut.  
Da keine Reaktion erfolgte, öffnete sich leise die Tür und eine gerade Nase schob sich durch den Spalt, bald gefolgt von einem geschwungenen Kinn und sanften braunen Augen.  
Als der Mann eintrat, sah der Meister der Zaubertränke endlich auf und erstarrte einen Augenblick.  
Dann entspannte er sich etwas, stellte die Feder in die Tinte und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Was willst du?"  
„Mich bei dir entschuldigen."  
Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah er sein Gegenüber an.  
„Wofür?"  
Remus lächelte schüchtern. „Dass ich deinen Zustand ausgenutzt habe und in alte Gewohnheiten zurück gefallen bin."  
Severus seufzte müde.  
„Wenn fantastischer Sex bei dir schon Gewohnheit ist…"  
Remus wurde bis über die Ohren knallrot.  
Mit einer Geste in Richtung eines Stuhls, der nicht allzu weit von ihm weg stand, bedeutete ihm Severus sich zu setzen, was dieser auch tat.  
Eine Weile blieben sie so und Severus korrigierte weiter.  
Sein Gast, der immer neugieriger wurde, beugte sich vor und schien bald vom Stuhl zu fallen.  
„Was?" kam es genervt von der Severus.  
„Was schreibst du da in das Buch?" kam die neugierige Frage zurück.  
„Dumme Antworten."  
Für einen Moment herrschte Verwirrung.  
„Was?"  
„Von Schülern. Die besten drei bekommen am Ende des Jahres fünf Extrapunkte Abzug."  
Severus legte sein Schreibzeug beiseite und winkte Remus, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, wo er sich auf ein Sofa setzte und den anderen an seine Seite einlud. Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich daneben.  
Zusammen lasen sie die dümmsten Antworten der Schüler durch und oft lachte Remus und manchmal fühlte er, wie auch Severus seine Heiterkeit nicht unterdrücken konnte. Denn um im Buch mitzulesen war er immer näher gerückt und als kein Widerspruch kam, schmiegte er seine Wange an die Schulter des anderen und spürte dort gelegentlich ein leises Zittern vor unterdrücktem Kichern.  
Er genoss die Nähe und Zufriedenheit des Augenblicks.  
Nach einiger Zeit schien auch sein ‚Kissen' etwas weicher zu werden und ihm etwas entgegen zu kommen.  
Schwarzes Haar kitzelte ihn am Hals und es herrschte eine sehr entspannte Atmosphäre.  
‚_Sollte es so einfach sein?'_ fragte sich Severus. _‚Das mit der Liebe?'  
_Schläfrig kuschelte sich Remus an den Körper des anderen und Severus lege seine Arme um ihn.  
Fast schläfrig sahen sie einander an.  
„Warum bist du eigentlich wirklich gekommen?" fragte Severus.  
Remus seufzte.  
„Ich wollte mich verabschieden."  
„Du gehst fort?" Severus versuchte seiner Stimme einen unbeteiligten Klang zu geben, doch er spürte, dass er scheiterte und sie seine Betroffenheit deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte.  
„Nein, ich wollte mich von meinem Severus verabschieden, der sich in mich verliebt hat."  
„Du hast erwartet ihn hier zu finden?"  
Remus lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals jemand anderes gewesen war. Immer nur du. Oder zumindest ein Teil von dir. Also ist er hier."  
Er erhob sich.  
„Lebe wohl Severus. Ich liebe dich, aber du bist jetzt wieder du selbst und ich will nicht nur deine Ablenkung für diverse Nächte sein. Du wirst mir sicher nie erlauben, dein Herz zu besitzen."  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln drehte er sich um.  
Eine Hand hielt seinen Arm fest.  
„Was willst du noch?", fragte Remus bedrückt ohne aufzusehen.  
„Dich."


End file.
